


Invisible Light

by Mueller12



Category: Theo James - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Romance, Sex, Theo james - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mueller12/pseuds/Mueller12
Summary: 30 year old woman trying to figure out what she wants. Finding romance but difficulties believing. Stalked by unknown person and trying to be seeing for family and friends. Struggling with work and moving ahead.
Comments: 36
Kudos: 21





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first novel I've ever finished. Please give brutal feedback. I'm strong i can take it. I just want to improve my writing and express myself.

Sam awakes in a pale light of gold and yellow. The sun hasn't fully broken the horizon. Sydney, her ever faithful shaggy dog, is at her face licking her cheek before she can move. Syd seems to have a 6th sense when it comes to Sam. 

Sam got Sydney when she was 8 weeks old. She had noticed a flyer on the board at Bene Scene, her sister coffee shop. She is short, stocky with bowed legs. The long grayish hair around her face in contrast to the shorter black hair on her body. Sam fell in love with her the moment she laid eyes on her. 

Sam’s body aches as she rolls away from the window to look at the rest of the room. Sydney lays down beside her, head resting on her hip. The rich dark wood of the closet doors mocking her knowing she will have to get up to ready for the day. 

Hopping out of the bed, body wavering from the jolt of the risers she added. She moves towards the closet to pick out the clothes for the morning's run. Her phone vibrates on the bedside table. 

“Happy Birthday! Looking forward to this evening, pick you up at 7” text from the tiresome drone she is dating as not to be alone on her 30th birthday, Jack.

Quickly respond with ‘okay see you then’ she continues on to the closet. Sliding the heavy door to the side choosing a sweatshirt and running shoes. Clean laundry piled on the chair, she rummages through for running pants and a shirt. Sliding them on walking into the living room she sees water drops on the sliding door hoping it isn’t starting to rain. 

Entering the long narrow kitchen she reaches for the coffee pot- empty- she forgot to set it up again last night. She groans, disgusted with herself. One day she might actually remember. Sydney is not so patiently waiting at the door. 

“Alright, let me get my shoes on.” She sits on the couch sliding on her running shoes. At least she will get to see her sister this morning.

Sam heads towards the cold, white, metal door that will thrust her into the world, well at least the stairwell of her apartment building. Grabbing the leash as she reaches down to scratch Syd's ears. The moment the clasp clicks around Syd’s collar it is like the floor is on fire and she can’t get out fast enough. 

Exiting the building,the sun is now gleaming down, reflections blinding from the standing water in the street. The air smells fresh like clean sheets. Syd starts trotting along, almost pulling Sam into the run they set out for. At the end of the block they turn left, she must have coffee, Sydney is anxious for time at the park. 

Slowing in front of the Bean Scene, Syd isn’t happy. 

“I’m sorry girl if we are going to get through this day momma needs caffeine.” Sam loops the leash inside the hook on the pole that is right outside the door.

The smell of coffee brewing hits her senses as the door swings open. She sidesteps inside to miss the young woman not paying attention, on her phone, trying to walk out. Sam bumped the table beside her.

“Come on” a strong smokey male voice says, obviously irritated.

“Oh my gosh. I’m so sorry” She apologizes and swings around, “I was trying to avoid…” her voice trails off as she sees a man with dark hair, a strong set jaw with furrowed brow wiping hot coffee from his black jeans. He is strikingly handsome wearing a tight black t-shirt and the black jeans that hug all the right places. 

“Getting coffee spilled all over yourself, yeah I get it.” He states crossly making her feel like a child. 

Shrinking a little, hunch her shoulders , “I am very sorry, what can I do?”

He finally looks up at her, his dark, almost black eyes feel like they are digging into her very soul. She turns her head away from his gaze trying to get rid of this feeling. Sydney barks outside, redirecting her focus. She will offer a new cup of coffee and a muffin, then move on with this day.

Moving her eyes back to his, they are still looking at her. The graying temples of his dark hair and the creases around his eyes are striking. “Let me get you a new coffee and something for breakfast. Ken will give you whatever you want while you are here, on me.” Ken giggles walking up behind her. 

Ken, short for Kenedy, is her little sister. She has done well for herself, opening Bean Scene coffee shop at only 24. She approaches, then starts to wipe up the table and clear the cup. She gives a sideways glance she does when Sam doesn’t make it in until 8 after a particularly horrible date. “ I will get you a new cup. Is there anything else I can get you?” the words flow from her soft pale pink lips like a breath. The man just shakes his head. “ Happy Birthday Sam, starting out great I see.” Her dirty blonde soft curls bounce as she walks away.

Ken rolls her eyes as Sam turns away. She was always envious of how pretty her younger sister was. She was confident and strong even though she was not very tall. Her blue eyes draw you into her like the sea itself. She was never short of a date, even as they were younger she was the one that dragged Sam out of the house. 

“It’s your birthday? I apologize for my tone. Happy Birthday.” His words sound tight like he had to force them from his full red lips. 

“Thank you . It is really all my fault. I am always such a clutz.”

“That is true!” Ken yells from behind the counter, “Mom used to say she could trip on air.”

Sam laughs as she clops towards the counter. Ken hands her a foam cup with a lid on it. “Sydney is outside, I need to get her to the park, I will stop by after. Thanks Sis.” She turns back towards the door, takes a small sip-HOT! Embarrassed, she just moved to the door head down.

Ken walks back to the man’s table with the mug of hot black coffee. Setting it down in front of him. “Can I get you a muffin or danish? Sam is a clutz but she is a sweet person.”

He looks at the cup then at Ken. “Good to know. Yeah I guess something would be nice. Do you have anything raspberry?”

“Coming right up.” The door opens, she greets the customers like old friends. 

He sits there watching the scene in front of him. The spots on his pants are now feeling cold as he still tries to dab at them. Sam is the sister. He thinks about what he was told about the family. He couldn’t remember much. He would definitely remember a woman like Sam. 

Her dark hair was piled in a mess on the top of her head, with a few strands hanging down her neck. Her dark eyes had grabbed his attention and he couldn’t forget them. She wasn’t the usual type of woman that would make him look twice, but there was something beautiful about her. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Ken setting a plate with a raspberry muffin down on the table. “You are here a lot, do you work or live nearby?” 

“Yeah, work.” He responded. He wasn’t lying. “That’s your sister?”

“Yeah Sam, Samantha. Big sister, which I sometimes wonder about. I seem to be the one looking out for her.”

“She needs looking out for? Seemed to have it together from what I can tell.” He hoped his voice didn’t show any signs of interest.

“Oh she does for the most part. But a typical middle child, always more worried about everyone else and not paying much attention to herself.” 

He gave her a knowing nod with a slight smirk. He was intrigued by Sam, but knew he couldn’t proceed with his interest. He had to put her out of his mind. 

He sat in the cafe a little longer. The wide range of characters that came through the door was a mix of all colors of the rainbow. Ken greeted them all as if she had known them her whole life. She was warm and comforting. She knew about most of their families and what had been happening in their lives. It put him on edge a little. What if she found out about him? He kept to himself, answering her questions with short vague sentences. 

The sun is bright now higher in the sky. She didn’t snatch her sunglasses from the side table in their hurry to leave. Squinting her eyes she unhooks Sydney’s leash from the pole, she immediately starts pulling Sam toward the park across the street. 

Looking both ways before stepping off the curb, Sydney was close to her right side. They take off running once they pass the park entrance. The paths that cut through the maze of trees and flowers makes for a nice run. When they reach the river they stopped, Sam lets Syd off the leash to play on the bank of the river.

After running the park for about 30 minutes Sam grips the back of the bright green park bench to steady herself, the sun now beating down her back, stretching her legs and trying to ignore the burning in her chest. The rain from last night has let the smell of the park waft even stronger than usual, the Lilacs enchanting, bending over to touch her toes. 

She sits down on the bench watching Syd playing in the water. Today she turns thirty! This is her life! She is pretty much single, as she can see no future with Jake, she has a decent career, and a love family. Birthdays have never really bothered her, she didn’t think this one would be different, but now that it is upon her it is harder then she imagined. Her life before now has been good, for the most part. She has her troubles like everyone, but she has had a happy life. 

Her father passed away 8 yrs ago, her mom overcompensating for his absence in their lives ever since. 

She was the middle of three kids. An older brother, Clint, was a successful lawyer in Washington with a beautiful wife and 2 children he dotted on as much as possible. He seemed to have found the perfect balance of work and life. Her little sister, Ken, was a success in her own right. The Bean Scene had taken off in the last 3 years and she was getting ready to open another location on the upper north side.

Then there was Sam. She was her mother's most worrisome child. She had attended college at the University of Michigan, not knowing what she wanted to do in her life. She was a good enough student but never put much effort in, to the great disappointment of their parents. At graduation her father telling her he wasn’t sure he would ever see the day. 

It was only 2 weeks after that he was in a horrible accident. He was a supervisor at one of the steel mills and worked hard to provide for his family. He worked his way up from a custodian at age 18 to be one of the most respected men in the plant. 

He was working late that evening, much later than normal, we assume he fell asleep behind the wheel. We didn’t find out until the next morning. 

She awoke to her mom's cries and shouts. Walking out into the living room to see her slumped in a puddle on the floor, a young policewoman was trying to comfort her. Sam at first thought something happened to her little sister as no one had seen her in a few days, that’s when she realized that her dad hadn’t come out of their bedroom. 

Walking farther into the room an older man in a tan suit walked in placing an arm around her shoulder, leading to her mother. Sam kneeled down, wrapping her arms around her still in shock. No one said a word. 

Their mother retreated into herself for months after. It wasn’t until Clint announced at her mom's birthday dinner that Courtney was pregnant that they even saw her smile. She had aged a lot in those 3 months. Something changed that day though, she started to come back to them. It was like their dad had sent her this gift to remind them of him. In accordance they named the boy Camron. 

They had an amazing marriage, the one of fairy tales. Love at first sight, quick engagement and wedding. Their father, though not an attentive man, was totally and utterly in love with their mother. He tended to be a bit selfish at times but always tried to make her as happy as he could. They traveled together so often, she felt his loss deeply.

After a few minutes Sydney comes bounding back up the bank, her short stubby legs and belly wet from the river. Sydney jumps on the bench next to her pulling her from her thoughts. Hooking the bright pink leash back to her black collar, “Are you ready to head home?” Syd cocks her head a little. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Jogging back to the side entrance of the park, Sam catches Ken looking out the window of the shop waving. Stopping on the curb, waiting for a light blue beat up hatchback to pass before crossing the street and once again tie Sydney to the pole.

As she approaches the shop Ken is stepping out the door with a bowl of water for Syd. She walks over, setting the bowl in front of Sydney as Sam tries not to notice Ken sneaking her a treat. They chat about the run, what the plans are for the day, if Sam is going out with Jack tonight as they’re walking towards the counter.

Sam doesn’t notice the man still sitting in the alcove of the window at the front of the shop, but notice Ken keeps looking over her shoulder. Sam turns to see what she is looking at and he slowly nods his head at her with a small almost unnoticeable upturn to the left of his mouth. 

She turns back to Ken, “What is his deal?” Sam whispers as softly as she can hoping the background music will be enough to drown out the inquiry. 

“Will you come help me move the bags in the back before you leave?” Ken says motioning to the storage room.

Sam walks around the glass case that is lined with all the pastries anyone could hope to want while enjoying her hand roasted concoctions, slipping behind the counter following Ken into the back. Ken says nothing as they make our way to the storage room. She opens the door on the left, lets Sam pass before she follows her in closing the door behind. 

Once inside Sam looks around for the coffee bags, not really sure if she really needed help or that was just an excuse to get to talk more privately. She gives Ken a questioning look, she just smiles and sits on a container by the door. 

“He has been here almost everyday the last 2 weeks. He comes in at about 8 AM, stays for about 30 minutes then leaves. He is a great tipper so I don’t mind but he nevers talks to anyone, he doesn’t even pull out his phone.”

Sam thought, This man is a weird sort, who in this day and age sits in a coffee shop for any length of time by themselves without even looking at their phone? Why is he here? Where did he come from? Why is he so cold? What was the look he just gave me? 

“Do you know his name or why he has just started coming here lately?” Sam asks, loving a good puzzle, wanting to know more. 

Ken gives her a sly look, “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist. His name is Ash, but that is all I have been able to get out of him. He only gave me that so I could write it on the cup.”

Well that is different but suits him she supposed. He looks like a man that would have a dark past, something to hide, like after you have burned something in a fire. That is all that is left., Ash. 

“I think he gave me a look when I came back from the run.” She says it, a little uneasy. “Seems like he is hiding something.”

Ken shrugs her shoulders like she always does when she doesn’t know what to say then stands to open the door.

“Wait!” Almost in a shout as She rushes to close the door before Ken has it opened all the way. “What has he ordered while he was here today? He seems to have stayed longer than the half hour you stated was normal.”

“A tall caramel mocha, that you spilled on him, then a black coffee with cream and sugar. Why? What does that matter?”

“I’m just curious what the man likes. May help figure him out a little more.” Ken gives her olfer sister a worried look.

They emerge from the back, the shop is empty. Ken walks over to his table where there is a napkin and empty cup sitting. She picks them up to head towards the trash can by the door then stops, looking at the napkin.

“What is it?” Sam questions.

“He left a message this time. It’s for you.” Ken slowly turns and walks toward her standing behind the counter. 

Sam reaches out taking the note, not sure she wants to know what he has written. Curiosity gets the better of her.

Happy birthday! Hope you have a wonderful day. -A

She stares at the napkin confused. Why would a man she spilt coffee on and only spoke to for a minute do this. Sam is not unattractive, but far from pretty. Her mousey brown hair has a mind of its own, chipmunk cheeks hide any idea of cheekbones, and she was dressed in her rattiest workout clothes. 

He had felt bad for being so dismissive of her earlier. It wasn’t really her fault, he would have done the same thing. He hoped the note would give her day a little better start. He hopped into the SUV. His long lean legs make it easy. He arrived at the office a short time later. 

He entered the lobby without making eye contact with anyone. He rode the elevator alone exiting on the 15th floor. He walks down the long hallway to his office. Gale, his assistant, is sitting at her desk giving him an inquisitive look. “Good Morning, anything that needs dealt with immediately?”

“No, has been kind of a slow morning up here. There is a class in the gym right now and sales has some new leads. Your lawyer did send over the papers for the foundation, I laid them on your desk.” Gale stated without looking up from the computer screen.

“I’m going to change my pants then I will look them over. Can you let me know when the class is over I would like to work on some things.” Ash was standing in the doorway to his office when Gale finally looked up at him.

“Sir, are you okay? You look out of sorts, and what happened to your pants?”

“Mishap at the clients this morning. Had my Macioto spilled on me. Could you get Clint on the phone for me in about 2 minutes please.”

Ash entered his office heading straight to his private bathroom. He always kept extra clothes in the office, never knowing what situation might come up. He changed into a pair of casual dress pants then made his way to his desk. He was quickly glancing over the foundation papers when Gale rang stating he had Clint on the phone


	2. Memories and mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminded of birthdays past Sam is feeling 30 like a weight pulling her down in Lake Michigan. When she gets creepy texts from an unknown number her anxiety only deepens.

Sam and Sydney walked back to their apartment building. They climb the stairs to the fourth floor, the elevator still not working. Her legs felt like they would give way at any moment. 

She swings the door open and unhooks Sydney's leash ; who disappears into the kitchen. Sam follows her into the kitchen. She pulls the carton of eggs from the fridge, cracks them into a bowl and starts whisking them. Removing her phone from the armband worn for running laying it on the counter. She opens the microwave to place the eggs inside, sets the timer for 3 minutes. 

She picks up her phone as a melody escapes it. The sudden sound makes her jump. She swipes the green button joyfully saying, “Hello Mom, I’m surprised you waited so long.”

“Oh honey I know you like to run in the mornings and I wanted to give you a little peace before all the excitement started for the day.” Her mom squeals on the other end of the phone.

The intercom buzzes indicating someone as at the building door. “Mom what did you do?” walking over to the panel by the door, pressing the button she requested, “Yes, what can I do for you?”

“I have a delivery for a Ms. Tripp.” the voice sounded relaxed, almost aloof. Sam presses the button to allow him entry then opens the heavy metal door a crack.

“Mom! What did you do? I don’t want to make a big deal about this today. Thirty is hard enough without being reminded that I am getting older every 30 minutes.” 

Her mom gives a half hearted laugh on the other end of the phone. She was a sweet woman, the mom all Sam’s friends growing up wanted. They had a great, open relationship, sometimes to open. 

It was nothing for her mom to ask about her sex life or if the man she was dating was satisfing her. Sam was able to talk to her about anything. Sometimes her mom forgot that with that trust though there needed to be respect. 

There was a soft knock on the metal door then it was pushed open a little further. Mom had been rambling about what Cameron and Cloe, Sam’s niece, had been up to. Standing in the doorway was a young man wearing shorts and a blue tank top that looked like he dug it out of a trash can. He held a vase with 30 purple roses in it and a balloon that just read Happy Birthday. She took the vase from him, gave him a $10 tip and closed the door.

“So? Do you like them?” Her mother's voice sounded hopeful and weary at the same time. “I remember your father used to give them to you on your birthday each year and I wanted you to know he is with you and we are both proud of you.”

The lump in Sam’s throat grew bigger and she tried to swallow it down. Her vision became blurry as unshed tears sting her eyes. Voice cracking around the lump min her throat she says, “They are beautiful mother. You didn’t need to spend all this on me. It is just another birthday I will get through it.”

“I know my dear but this is a special one and I know you have been having a hard time with it. Are you going out with Jake tonight?” She asked, changing the subject, for herself or Sam who could tell.

“Yea, he is picking me up at 7. He won’t tell me what he has planned which makes me nervous. He is not the most thoughtful or fun person. I just didn’t want to be alone.” The tone tells her mother to not push the subject. “I saw Ken this morning. The north shop is coming along well, she said.” Now it was her turn to change the subject. 

“Yes. Have you seen it yet? It is quite beautiful. She has painted the walls a dark gray with mirrors and glass lighting everywhere. You feel like you stepped into the Crystal Palace at Disney.”

“Well you know she is the princess?” The joke in the family that she would be Cinderella any place she went.

Just then the microwave beeped. She told her mom she would call her the next day but that she needed to get something done. They hung up the phone as Sam crawled onto the couch, forgetting all about the eggs.

A while later she pulls herself from the couch almost stepping on Sydney, always close to her side. She must have fallen asleep. Staggering to the kitchen she opens the fridge, she must go to the store. The clock now read 1230, it was okay to have a glass of wine, beside it is her birthday. 

Sam pours a glass, then heads to the bathroom and starts a bath. Turning to the mirror taking note her pudgy face was blotchy, her dull brown hair in a loose knot on the top of her head with tendrils falling down the neck. Her arms are slender but strong, her breasts are full, her waist small, but there is too much softness in her middle. She wasn’t someone you would notice on the street. 

She turns from the mirror, kicks off her running shoes, struggles to get the sweatshirt off, then strips the t-shirt and pants off. They fall into a pile on the floor. Syd lays in the doorway, head down watching her through the tops of her eyes. She turns the water off and just stands there for a moment lost in no thought, just standing there. Her phone in her hand buzzes, snapping her from the zombie like state. A text message from an unknown number? 

-Enjoying your birthday?

Startled Sam quickly types a reply

-I’m sorry who is this?

She waited a minute staring at the phone but there was no response. Shrugging her shoulders she places the phone on the counter and grabs the book from the back of the toilet she sinks into the hot water. “So this is what 30 is going to be like huh Syd?” She raises her head to stare at Sam. “Well I guess it is better than the alternative.”  
She opens the book and starts reading without really registering what she’s reading. After only 2 minutes she hears the phone ringing again, it is on the coffee table in the living room. She knows it is Clint, she will call him back. She sets the book back on the toilet. She starts to wash her body then slinks down into the water so it covers her head. The silent echo reflects the feeling in her chest. Reaching her hand into her hair she pulls the tie from it. When her hair floats on the top of the water over her face, she wipes it back as she slides back into a sitting position. 

After washing her hair, she stands and grabs the towel hanging on the back of the door. Syd gets up and strolls down the small hallway to the bedroom. The springs on the bed creek and Sam knows she has curled up on the pillow. There she will wait to be asked her opinion on what to wear that evening. Jake had told her to dress nice but didn’t need to be an evening gown. Thankfully, she wears them enough with her job, she doesn’t like to wear them on personal time. She would much rather be in jeans and tennis shoes. 

Wrapping her hair she walked to the bedroom, yep Syd was on the pillow. She slid open the right side of the heavy double closet, this is where the evening gowns and fancier dresses are kept. She pulls out a sleek red, backless dress and turns to Syd, she doesn’t even raise her head. Slipping it back unto the closet she grabs a little black tight fitting sheath. As she swings around to Syd she raises her head and wags her tail. She might not really understand but this has become the routine for them. The little comfort Syd gives Sam when she needs it most.

Sam throws the dress on the bed and sits at the dressing table, flips the switch and light floods her face. She would never have spent money on something so glamorous but learned early on in her career that appearance is all that mattered. Needing to look as elegant at parties was essential as an event planner. Especially when your clients are some of Chicasgo’s wealthy and elite.

She looks down at the top filled with different makeup containers and creams. Her complexion should appear much prettier with all the money on this dressing table. Looking at her hair in the mirror avoiding her face, she decides to curl it and place it in an updo on the top of her head. I really wish I knew where we were going this evening, Sam thinks. Her hair is so thick it takes half an hour just to blow it dry. She runs a brush through it then turns the curling iron on. She remembers she needs to call Clint back.

Walking into the living room she grabs the phone. The screen shows he left a voicemail. “Hey Sam, Happy big one. The kids wanted to wish you a happy birthday. Please call back. Love ya.”

She dials Clint’s number; before the second ring she hears Cameron yell, “Happy Birthday Aunt Sammy!! I miss you!” from behind him comes little Cloe saying, “I want to talk, give me the phone.”

“Hello Auntie, How are you doing?” Little Cloe’s' voice is so proper for a young girl of the age of five.

“I am doing much better now that I get to talk to my favorite niece.”

“I am your only niece, that’s not really fair.”

“Well that is why you are my favorite!” Sam states.

Next thing she knows Clint has the phone, “So now that you are topping the hill how does the downward slope look?” The chuckle in his voice makes her miss her older brother. 

“Fast” is the only response she can come up with. 

He laughs boisterously. “I don’t have to start worrying about you do I?”

“No, for heaven sake, you remember what it is like. Or was that too long ago for you to remember?” Sam let a smile sneak across her face.

“Okay there is the smart wit sister I miss. What are your plans for this evening?”

“Jake is taking me somewhere and won’t tell me where.” She says Jakes name like it is poison in her mouth.. .

“Why are you still dating that bore? When I met him at Christmas I almost fell asleep listening to him talk.”

“I am going to break it off with him, but I am a horrible person and didn’t want to be alone on my birthday.”

“Oh sis come on, I can’t believe for a moment you would be alone. You are a magnet that people are drawn to.” Clint chastises. 

“I think you are mistaken which sister you are talking to.” The statement has more edge then it is meant to. She instantly regrets snapping at her brother.

“I know exactly which sister I am speaking to. Ken may be the one we call princess but you are the one with all the charm. You wouldn’t be the event planner you are if you didn’t.” the softness in his voice is edged with concern. 

The compliment from her older brother, usually gruff, makes her blush. “Well I am glad someone thinks so. Anyway, when will you be coming back home again?”

“Sam, this is my home! But we will be back in Chicago for Ken's grand opening.” 

She knows it annoys him calling Chicago his home. He has lived in Washington for almost 10 years. Sam knows he is happy there but she is his little sister after all.

“That will be great. I hate to cut this short but Jake will be here at seven and I just got my hair dried.” Clint and Sam shared a bathroom when they were younger so he definitely knows what a pain her hair and makeup is for her. 

“Okay Sammy. Try to have a good time tonight and enjoy your birthday. Love you.”

“Love you too. I will talk to you soon. Tell Courtney I said hello and send my love.” Sam ends the call.

As she is setting the phone back on the table she notices there is another text message from the same unknown number. Thinking it is in response to her asking who it was she opens it without hesitation. Her heart jumps in her chest and stomach flops. 

-Did you have a good bath?

Walking back to the dressing table she calls Mary, her neighbor. She picks up on the first ring. 

“Hello birthday girl!” 

“What are you doing right now?” Sam does her best to keep the shaking from her voice.

“Nothing, what is wrong?” The concern is evident in Mary’s voice.  
“ Can you come up? I need help with this mop, PLEASE!”  
Even though Sam was freaking out there is no reason to scare Mary also. Besides she really did need help, not to mention she didn’t want to be alone. 

A moment later a small knock at the door announces Mary’s willingness to help. Mary lives right below Samantha and thankfully is a master hair designer, among other talents. Mary is as close to a best friend outside the family as Sam will ever have. She has helped on many occasions with the mess of hair. In exchange she attends some of the events Sam is in charge of.

“What’s wrong?” Mary’s eyes are wide. Only then does Sam realize she is still only in a towel.

Running a hand over her partially dried hair she rolls her eyes. Doing her best to not look worried and just frustrated she groans, “This mop!”

Mary leads her to the dressing table. Sam starts flipping her hair from side to side. Mary pushes Sam’s hands away from her hair then just starts working her magic. Within moments her hair is in a beautiful puddle at the nape of her neck with little pieces falling all around the face. Before Sam can really take in her image, Mary spins the chair around, picks up the primer and starts making up her face. 

‘Do you want to tell me what is really bothering you?” Mary doesn’t make eye contact and her brow is furrowed.

Taking a long deep breath trying to decide if she is going to tell her the truth. Without much thought she responds, “Jake won’t tell me where he is taking me tonight but told me to dress nice but not an evening gown. It’s like the man doesn’t know me at all. I would think after 4 months he would at least pick up something.” Sam chids. Letting the anger in her voice not hide. Again there is no reason to worry her friends when she wasn’t sure there was something to worry about. 

“Sam, I’ve known you for four years, I know when something is bothering you and when you are lying to me.”

Sam tries to push it off on being her thirtieth birthday, missing her dad, using Jake not to be alone tonight, ect. She can tell Mary doesn’t buy it but lets it go anyways.

“Well enjoy the evening and then you can call it off next week.” Mary was always for the use of men.

She has stated in the past that men have used women for a number of different reasons, why not turn the tables when we can. She always had a way of stating something to make you feel better about decisions, good or bad.

When she is done she grabs the dress, slips it off the hanger, guides it over Sam’s head as the towel drops to the floor. After zipping up the back, she goes to the closet, grabs a pair of strappy black 4” heels and hands them to Sam.

“Are you trying to kill me before I can make it past 30?” A laugh escaping Sam.

“Oh please I have seen you run down stairs and across a lawn in higher!” her sarcasm ever so present. With that she gives her a wink heading towards the kitchen. “Wine?” 

“Yes please. I have a glass in the bathroom.”

Sam turns around looking in the mirror. Always amazed at the wonders Mary works. She looks like a model on the cover of a magazine. Not a popular one mind you, but a magazine. Mary returns, handing over a glass, plops down on the bed scratching Syd's ears.

The phone shows the time as just after six. “Time flies when you’re having fun I guess.”

“What time will Jake be here?” she says mocking the way his name was said earlier with an eye roll.

“He said he would be here at 7 so I expect him in about 20 minutes.” Sam muses.

Mary downs her glass of wine, stands, “Well that is my cue to leave.” With an exasperated look on her face. 

“Brunch tomorrow at Bean’s?”

“Yeah see you tomorrow.” She was out the door.


	3. Coffee Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam's boyfriend takes her to a play for her birthday things get interesting. Another text from the unknown number and Ash? Is he following her? Is he the one sending the texts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to get this up. I haven't been feeling well and sleeping a lot. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> As always please give me any feedback you have.

Chapter 3- The Coffee Table

The door buzzes to announce Jake at the entrance door. He always arrived 20 min ahead of time. Sam walks to the panel and presses the button to buzz him in. Jake hates when the elevator isn’t working, he hates any kind of physical exertion. The handful of times they have been intimate he just laid there. Sam always doing the work. He didn’t even make any noises, it is like he is a shell of a man. 

Jake enters the apartment, he is holding a bouquet of fresh flowers that looks like he picked them up at the gas station. At least he is trying; she reminds herself. Make the best of the evening.

As Samantha stands from the couch as he walks towards her kissing her on the cheek. He hands her the flowers. She thanks him, going to the kitchen to put them in water. Bringing them back, sets them on the table next to the roses she received earlier from her mother. Jake’s shoulders slump a bit, his head hanging towards the floor.

“My mother sent them to me this morning. My father used to give me a single purple rose on my birthday.” Sam states, trying to ease his mind.

“Oh how nice. Should we get going?” he is already moving towards the door. 

Following him, she takes a shimmering silver shawl from a hook swinging it around her shoulders. She picks up the little silver clutch from the entry table as Jake opens the door. He walks through without waiting for her to cross. It isn’t like she expects, or wants, him to hold doors open but it would be nice on special occasions.

He trots down the stairs again, not waiting for Sam. When she reaches the bottom he is already out by the car, opening his own door. She curses under her breath, how did she end up with a selfish boring clumsy loof of a man. 

They met at an event she was coordinating in October. He worked at the Harrington Corporation, who was funding the event. Sam should have known then he wasn’t going to be any fun. It was a Halloween event, costume required, he only had a black mask that went around his eyes while wearing a brown suit with a yellow tie. He was not unattractive. A little thick in the middle, but Sam had no right to judge that. His hair was a light brown that laid limply on his forehead. His eyes are what caught her attention, a pale green that reminded her of English Ivy.

Jake had approached her to ask about the caterer. Wanting to know where he could get similar confections. The mini cakes were his most favorite. He had four piled on his plate. After getting a reply he followed Samantha around the rest of the evening. He called the office the following Monday to request a date. Sam hadn’t dated anyone in at least six months. The idea of having some fun and getting out of the house excited her a little. She accepted without much hesitation. 

Their first date was pleasant. A dinner at a small diner on the west side of town. It was kind of dingy, in a Fifties style. There wasn’t much small talk, Jake talked almost the whole time. His family, nowhere he went to school, nothing about hisnlikes, or dislikes. It felt like a job interview in a way. Whenever Sam tried to interject her own thoughts on a subject he cut her off to continue to talk about himself.

Harrington Corp was a regular client of Excellence, the event planning company she worked for. The company hosted 5-7 events a year. Sam wasn’t really sure what they did. Everytime she asked there was a vague answer given. As long as their payment went through it was of no worry. She had asked Jake a couple of times what his job was, or entailed, he would only state he was an analyst. Again a passive answer. Sam felt there was something not on the up and up with the company. 

She walked to the car, opened her own door, slipped into the passenger seat. Jake put the car in reverse, backing out of the parking spot. He maneuvers to the entrance then turns left onto the road. Sam feels a moment of excitement, a left takes them downtown. Soon he turns to the right leading toward the lake. There is no place for dinner this way that would require her to dress nice. “Where are we going? Can I be allowed to know now?” Sam inquiers.

Jake looks at her out of the corner of his eye, “That would ruin the surprise.” He states in a flat tone.

“I dislike surprises.” She states matter of factly. Her job was literally preparing for the unknown. Why would he think she likes surprises?

They ride along in silence for another few minutes. He turns into a parking lot on the right. Sam takes in the buildings around, showing no signs to give away where we could be headed. Jake finds a spot, puts the royal blue Honda Civic in park, climbs out waiting for Sam to follow. Undoing the buckle in a huff, she opens the door. Moving to the back of the car and gives Jake a questioning look.

He starts to walk across the parking lot again, not waiting for Sam, or noticing the look. She follows him, regretting not being alone tonight. “Where are we going Jake? There is nothing around here.”

“Just up here. Come on, we are going to be late.” Jake says hurriedly, crossing the street at a jog.

All the sudden, as if from nowhere, people are walking in the same direction. They walk behind them as Sam tries to avoid holes in the ground. Her heel gets stuck in a grate after only three more steps. She stumbles, feeling a strong, rough hand grab right under her shoulder socket. She knows that is not Jake. He is about ten steps ahead. Her heart thumps against her ribs and her breath catches in her throat. When Sam turns she is met with the same striking eyes from earlier this morning, the street lamps dancing off the light golden flecks. She gasps at the sight of him again. 

“Steady there. Would hate to see you spill across the pavement. Luckily there is no coffee in sight.” The right side of his lips turn up in a small smirk.

“What are you doing here?” She demands. His eyes narrow as he lowers his head. With a sigh she continues, “I’m sorry, thank you for your assistance.”

Diverting his eyes, his voice low, “I am here with friends. I am not following you if that is what you are accusing me of.” He removes his hand as she straightens herself. 

“Where exactly is here?” Sam says quietly shy. Trying to show her appreciation with my smile.

“Why are you here if you don’t know what you are going to?” His voice is low and grumbly.

“I am here on a date. He only told me to dress nicely but not an evening gown.” He eyes her questioning. “I am an event planner so most too often for me dressing nicely is evening gowns.” She answers his look.

“Ah I see. Where is your date? Surely he didn’t leave you in 4” heels to walk on your own?” He seemed perturbed by the thought. 

Sam takes note that he knows how high her heels are. She doesn’t answer his question just turns to see where Jake is, not seeing him now. She shrugs walking towards the “entrance” where everyone else is headed. 

Ash offershis arm, “Please allow me to escort you in so you don’t fall?” She takes his arm cautiously. “You are attending a play my dear. I am afraid it isn’t a very good one from the sounds of it. May I know your name, it seems after saving your life there I should at least learn your name.” The corners of this mouth turn up slightly, showing he is joking about saving her life.

Letting out a giggle. “My name is Sam, Samantha. Thank you for the note this morning. Am I to call you A?”

“I apologize I figured your sister? Would have told you my name.” his eyes dart to Sam’s then quickly away, “My name is Ash, Ashford, but please only call me Ash.”

They reach the entrance, where she finally sees a sign stating that this is a single showing of a play called “The Day of a Coffee Table” Sam looks at Ash rolling her eyes.

“Not a great way to spend your birthday huh?” Ash says with a little chuckle in his voice.

Inside the door Jake is turning to see where she has gotten to. Sam lets go of Ash’s arm, gives him a smile and tells him thank you, then walks over to Jake.

“Where have you been? Who was that you were walking with?” His tone was a little accusing. 

“That was a customer of Ken’s. I met him this morning at the shop. My heel got caught in the grate outside and he was nice enough to assist me.” Emphasizing the word he so Jake would know she was unhappy with him walking off.

“Oh okay, we should find our seats. The play will be starting soon.” Jake states no noticing her anger.

They walk into the “theater”, which is just a warehouse with folding chairs set up. Sam is highly overdressed from the rest of the crowd. Jake leads to the center of the room towards the stage, a generous statement. There are fluorescent fixtures hanging from the ceiling. In the open space in front of them there is a red velvet couch with a coffee table placed in front of it, both looking as if they were found in an alley.

Sam takes a seat next to Jake. There are a few people in the seats around them. Sam tries to make idle chit chat with her date to no avail. He is looking around like he is trying to memorize the whole place. My gosh it isn’t the Taj Mahal. Sam thinks.

The play starts promptly at 7:30. For the next hour and a half they sit as someone off stage speaks as the coffee table. Others move on and off the stage placing items and removing them from said coffee table. Sam had to pinch her leg a few times to keep from falling asleep.

When it was finally over Jake stood up clapping. He was randing praise like it was a broadway spectacle. Sam couldn’t believe she actually made it through. Slowly she rose from her seat and entered the aisle. She stood there for a moment waiting for Jake. She pulled out her phone to check the time as her stomach growled loudly. 

Forgetting to check the time her heart pounded and her breath quickened when she saw a text notification. She had already spoken to all the important people in her life, they all knew she would be out tonight.

Her finger tremble as she swiped to read the message. 

-Enjoying the play?

It was the same number from earlier. Her heart was racing and she couldn’t catch her breath. She l;ooked back at Jake, who wasn't paying attention at all. She hurriedly maneuvers through the groggy crowd to get to the exit. She burst through the entrance doors, gasping for air. She staggered down the little alley to the sidewalk. 

Reaching the cool night air she took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. The moment she gathered her breath the smell of cigarette smoke filled her, she started coughing. She looked around and noticed Ash standing along the wall just outside the door. His long lean legs were crossed at the ankles. His shoulders sagged forward as he lounged against the bricks of the building.

“Sorry ma’am, just couldn’t wait another second. That was excruciating.” He said, his tone annoyed.

“No harm, just wasn’t expecting it. I must agree. I had to pinch myself to keep awake.” She kept her distance. 

Ash threw his cigarette down and snuffed it out with the toe of his black boot as people started exiting the building. Soon Jake was standing by her side. 

“Did you really think I would enjoy a play about a coffee table for my 30th birthday Jake?” Sam lets the anger spill over, the text and play rubbing her nerves raw. His stunned look lets her know he has no idea they are not well together.

“I am sorry I thought this would be interesting and wanted to share it with you.” the hurt showing in the softness of his words. “Sam, is something else wrong?”

“Well I am starving, can we please find somewhere to get some food?” She tried to soften her voice but still sounded like an angry child.

“Yes of course. Sorry, let's go.” Jake uneases.

They start to walk away when Sam turns to wish Ash a good evening. His eyes are already on her, he just gives a quick nod. Suspicion blooms in her mind. She starts getting mysterious text the day she meets a dark stranger? 

Jake stays close to her on the way back to the car. She stops at the rear. “I am sorry, today has just been weird.”

Jakr stops feet from her. “What is wrong with you?”

“Wrong with me? You don’t know anything about me. After four months you should have picked up something!”

Jake's face passed from annoyance to anger. “I’m not one of your fancy party goers, Sam. I like simple things. I thought you did also.”

“I like adventure, being crazy, letting loose. You enjoy plays about coffee tables. I don’t think this is going to work out, Jake. We are so very different. You are a nice enough guy but this just isn’t going to work. ”

Jake steps towards her. “I was wondering when this was going to happen. I know we are different, I just wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. I am sorry if I ruined your birthday. Do you still want to get something to eat or should I just take you home?”

“I think it is best if you just take me home.” Sam lowers her eyes then gets in the car.

After Jake dropped her off in front of her building she walked to Mary’s door. She doesn’t even get a chance to knock when she hears her call from the other side that the door is open. Sam enters and is greeted by a glass of wine.

“Have you eaten?” Mary’s voice is flat.

“No! He took me to a play about a coffee table. Come on! Who would like that?” 

“Well apparently Jake.”

“Yes I suppose. When it was over her stood, clapping and hollering like he was at a sporting event. Not that I could ever see Jake at a sporting event.”

Mary laughs walking to the kitchen. She returns a moment later with containers of take out. “I had a feeling this night would be a disaster, but we can try to salvage it. I am going to text Ken.”


	4. Thirty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next thirty years aren't starting off very well. Sam isn't sure Ash is the one texting but it seems to coincidental that he keeps showing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the feed back and comments. I am changing the story from the original writing some so I am overwhelmed by your compliments. 
> 
> Thank you. 
> 
> Is there is anything that you don't like or doesn't make sense please let me know. I'm really trying to improve my writing.

Ash Woke from a dream of brown wavy hair, dark sultry eyes. And luscious pink lips. He laid in bed with the sunlight blinking in through the windows. He didn’t expect his life to turn into the complete mess it was becoming. How did he get himself here? He would need to focus. He had a job to ndo. People were depending on him. 

He lay there for a long while letting his mind run wild. With a sigh he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He needed to keep his distance from Samantha nTripp. Stretching his arms out wide he heard the elevator doors opening and Gale setting grocery bags on the counter.

Sunlight streamed through the blinds in strips of golden light. Syd was already in the bed. Sam reaches a hand down to rouse the dog without opening her eyes. The sun was blinding. Her head felt like a construction zone in the middle of rush hour traffic. After Jake dropped her off last night Mary and Ken drank wine with her. They played cards, watched old movies and talked about the general shortcomings of men. Around three they had both helped her to bed before she passed out.

She rolls over facing the room to block the sun from her eyes before opening them. Reaching in the top draw of the nightstand, she grabs the bottle of aspirin kept for just these occasions. She takes 5 from the bottle and swallows them with the glass of water one of the women was smart enough to put beside the bed last night. 

Sam picks up her phone to look at the time. It is after nine, brunch with Ken and Mary is at Ten. She pulls herself up, catching a glimpse of her reflection in the dressing table mirror. Looks like it will be a hat and sunglasses kind of day. Just then the front door lock clicks. Mary comes floating into the apartment, looking much better than Sam felt 

“Oh my!” Mary exclaims when she sees her bed head and smeared makeup.

“Please keep it down! I can’t believe how terrible I feel.” Sam walks past her to slip into the bathroom. 

“Okay well I will pull out something for you to wear, I am just going to assume it is a hat and sunglasses kind of day. Get in the shower quickly, I will run Syd outside.” Mary is like a mother hen when she sees someone in pain.

“Thank you my wonderful, amazing, beautiful friend!” Speaking softly from the bathroom with her head in her hands. 

Mary walks into the bathroom, turns on the shower and splashes her with the frigid water. “Get moving! You know I hate to be late.”

She groans as Mary closes the door behind her and a moment later hears the apartment door close and lock. Sam strips off the oversized t-shirt she doesn’t remember putting on, tests the temperature of the water, then climbs in. The water runs over her head for a moment then she reaches for the shampoo. 

Ten minutes later standing by the bed looking at what Mary laid out, she doesn't even care what it is, although the shower did help a little, or maybe the aspirin is kicking in. Sam gets dressed, towel dries her hair and is pulling it back when Syd comes bouncing in the room. Mary shortly after. 

She throws on the black Cubs hat announcing, “Ready as I am going to get.” Grabs her phone and wallet and hands Mary the keys. “There is no way I can drive this morning.”

Mary parks the car outside the restaurant. Sam looks at the clock, they are 5 minutes late. Mary rolls her eyes.

When they sit down at the table where Ken is waiting. The waitress walks up immediately and before she can say anything Sam blurts out, “Coffee! Now! Please!”

Ken and Mary laugh, louder then she would have liked. “Same” they both say together in a much more pleasant tone. 

“So this is what thirty looks like.” Ken jokes loudly.

“Have some mercy! No talkie until coffee.” Sam begs. Her head in her hands resting on the table. 

The waitress brings 3 coffees and a dish with cream and sugar. Sam take a sip, HOT! They order food then talk again about how bad of a birthday it was. Sam comments it’s her fault for not wanting to be alone, which would have been better.

“I turned thirty and I couldn’t even get lucky! That, along with the extreme hangover, does not bode well for the next thirty years.” She spouts. Both girls just roll their eyes. 

After brunch Sam goes back to bed. She didn’t wake up until well into the afternoon, only then because she had to use the bathroom. She walks in catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror and cringes. Thirty does not look good, Sam thinks.

When she is done she finds bottled water in the fridge, drinking down two. Sydney peeks her head around the corner of the couch whimpering. 

“Okay girl we can go for a walk. No pulling or running. Momma can’t handle it.”

They are shuffling along the sidewalk, almost to the park entrance, when Sam hears someone call her name from behind. Slowly turning around she is once again face to face with the mysterious Ash. She was really starting to think he was stalking her.

“Looks like you had a good time after you left the play last night? So your birthday was like the life of the coffee table?” Ash quips with a soft smile.

“Oh it was horrible. Thankfully I have an amazing sister and bestfriend.” 

“Well that’s good. Apparently it was a long night or at least an intoxicated one.”

“Yeah, after we walked away from you I broke up with Jake. When he dropped me off at home I went to Mary’s, who called Ken, who then proceeded to help me get drunk while complaining about the male species.” Sam vomited the words faster then she could stop herself. “Oh, I’m sorry I don’t know why I just blurted all that out.” She cursed herself mentslly. If this man was really the one texting her she couldn’t give him more info. 

“Quite alright. Jake is your date from last night?” Sam nods in response. Then wishes she wouldn’t have, it made her head throb. “And Mary is your best friend?”

Sam pinches the bridge of her nose responding, “Yes.” keeping her answers short to not give anything more away.

“Head’s still hurting huh?” He inquires.

“Yeah..”

“Well there is this nice little smoothie shop just up the street, they have an amazing hangover killer, my treat.” 

“That is very kind but I have Syd.” She states hoping that would get her out of spending any more time with him. Ash bends down so Sydney can lick his face as he scratches her ears.

“They are pet friendly. I take Rusty there all the time.”

“Of course they do.” She mutters to herself. “ I am assuming Rusty is your dog, not a friend that acts like one.” Her tone pinched. “Look I appreciate the offer but i really shouldn't.:

“It’s not far and it looks like you could really use it.” Ash smiles wide and holds out his hand pointing the way. Sam turns around to look in the direction he suggested. “I promise I’m not some creep and I will keep mm\y distance.”

“Why would you say that? Are you the one texting me? How did you get my number?” The questions rattle out of her as she steps back to put space between them. 

“What? I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about. I don’t have your number so there is no way i could text you.”

Sam stood there dumbfounded. The look on Ash’s face was total confusion and hurt.

“Look I don’t know what is going on with your life but it sounds like you could use a listening ear.”

Sam takes a step towards him. Ash raises his hand in surrender. A small laugh escapes her lips. 

Ash raises an eyebrow, “My fear is funny to you?”

“Yes , considering a second ago it was me who was afraid.” 

They walk in silence. Shortly they reach the shop. They both reach for the handle of the door at the same time. Sam’s fingers land on top of his, she jerks away like she received an electric shock. Ash licks his bottom lip slightly opening the door, tilts his head to usher Sam through the door. 

The shop is decorated in bright yellows, blues and orange. There are posters of bands and films scattered on the walls. Twinkle lights drape the ceiling and the man behind the counter has dreadlocks. There is a clear hippy vibe.

Ash points to a booth in the corner so Sam makes her way and sits down with Syd. He goes to the counter to place the order. A few moments later Ash sits down on the other side of the booth with two cups and a small bowl on a tray. One clear plastic cup is filled with a brown semiliquid substance, the other a bright yellow and pink swirl. The bowl has something white in it. 

He places the brown drink in front of her then sets the bowl on the floor for Sydney. Sam leans over a little to look at it better, concern showing on her face. 

“Don't worry, it is bananas and coconut water. It isn’t on the menu but they offer it for the pets that come in.”

Sam sits back up looking at the glass of brown liquid in front of her. “Am I really supposed to drink this? It looks like blended dog food.” 

“It may look nasty but it doesn’t taste too bad and you will feel much better in an hour.” Ash raises his cup in a toast. “Bottoms up wino.”

Sam gives a half hearted sneer taking a drink from the straw. It wasn’t terrible but definitely not the best thing she has tasted, but if it would truly get rid of her headache she was willing to give it a try. 

Ash was studying her face carefully looking for a sign of approval or disgust. His head slightly down so his eyes were partially covered by his thick brow. When Sam took another drink he gave her a half smile. Maybe it was her imagination but after only half the cup she was feeling better. She cocked her head to the side in a little nod. 

They sit in silence for a long time just taking drinks of the concoctions in front of them. Sam started making the slurping sounds as she got to the bottom of the container, moving the straw around to finish all the smoothie. 

Ash was now taking a drink from the cup, both hands around it, sitting on the table. He glances up with one eyebrow raised, then breaks into a laugh. Sam quickly stops, embarrassed, sets the cup on the table. She shyly smiles while shrugging her shoulders.

“I should get back home.” Sam says. “I need to make dinner and gather my work for tomorrow. Thank you very much for the smoothie, it really has seemed to help already.”

“You’re welcome. Glad it helped.” There is a long moment of silence before he speaks again. “You know I am walking the same direction I could walk with you, besides you still haven’t told me what,” he motions toward the street, “that was all about.”

“look , I’m thankful for this, “ I raise the empty cup, “But I don’t know you. I’m not going to tell you anything.”.

“”Wow! Samantha, I wasn’t trying to…” His voice trailed off as Sam stands from the booth and starts walking toward the exit.

She shoots a glare over her shoulder at bhim. “I think it's better if we part here. Have a good life Ashford.” She inflected his full name in response to him using hers.

Ash slides out smoothly and quickly follows her, throwing the containers away in trash by the door. He hurriedly reaches for the door before Sam can leave him behind. When he steps out onto the sidewalk Sam is only a few paces away, while Syd lags behind wanting me to follow it seemed. He rushes to her side and takes her left elbow to stop her. Sam quickly spins, her right arm raised ready to strike. Ash deflects her swing wrapping his arm around it which forces Sam to him, her back against his chest.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” He whispers, his breath warm against her ear. He slowly releases her, stepping back.

“What do you want? Why are you following me.” She inquired in a voice just below a yell. So much for the money I spent on that self defense class. She thinks staring at Ash walk away in the opposite direction she was heading. 

The crisp air feels damp. It is warm for March, but the sky is dark. Sydney sniffs at the ground as they walk down the street. When they reach their building Sam gently pulls Syd into the lobby area. She stops to check the mail. Her mind is racing with the interaction she just had with Ash. She stops at Mary’s door and again before she can knock the door opens a glass of wine is thrust into her hand.

Mary doesn’t say a word, just mofes the door open mre and walks to the couch. Sam slumpos her shoulders and follows. She needed to tell someone what was going on, Mary was better than her family.

Ash arrives at his apartment just as Gale is leaving. “Dinner is in the oven, should still be warm. Rusty was out about thirty minutes ago. Don’t forget I will be late in the morning. I have an appointment.” Glasse is spurting the info at him as the elevator doors are closing on her. At the last moment she looks into ash’s eyes and raises her hand to stop the elevator doors. As they gape back open she looks at him with concern. ‘Ash, what happened?”


	5. Fools Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery deepens when more and more text come through. Then the escalation reaches new levels when a picture is sent and Sam’s boss finds out.

Sam has been thirty for three weeks now. Same routine, get up, go for a run, shower, get dressed, head to the office, go home, take Syd for a walk, make dinner, go to bed, repeat. She was still receiving text about three times a week. Mary was helping her keep an eye out, but there was no real clue who it could be. She was slowly going mad. The text always refer to what she was doing or where she was. 

She had seen Ash at the coffee shop a few times, but tried to avoid eye contact..Sam felt a tightness in her chest or the chill across her skin when she saw him. She didn’t really think it was him sending the text but there was a tickle in the back of her mind telling her he was hiding something. 

She had been working on some files, trying to ignore the April Fool’s day pranks going on in the cubes, what they called the collection of cubicles in the middle of the floor, when her boss, Cadence, sways in through the door. Her light blonde hair hanging loosely over her bare shoulders, her brilliant blue eyes shining like the lake, the crisp clean white sheath clinging to all the right curves. 

Cadence was a few years older than Sam, but had started Excellence right after college. She had a mind for business and a heart for planning. When Sam moved home after college, not sure what to do with her life, she applied as an assistant. After a year she was Cadence’s assistant. Cade, she insisted on being called this, saw something in her and started asking her opinion on projects. She took Sam under her wing and taught her everything she knew. Slowly she would let her handle small jobs. Once Sam was being requested Cadence couldn’t deny it any longer, making her a coordinator. 

They were friendly at work, had lunch together at times, but not really friends. Sam liked her well enough there was just something that always seemed off about her. Mary thought Cade was jealous, Sam did bring in more clients and income then anyone in the company. 

“How is the Parker project going? Are you all set?” Cade’s inquiry always seems to undermine Sam.

“Yep, we are in good shape. Just over two weeks to go. Everything is confirmed. Cade you know I’ve got this. I have been handling the Parker account for 5 years.”

“Yes, yes. You know I am nosey and a control freak. Forgive me.” Cadence sat down on the sofa in the corner. “I want to talk to you about something Sam.”

Was this it? Was she finally going to offer Sam partnership? “Okay, what’s going on?”

Cade looked nervous, maybe a little scared. “I know you have been having a rough time lately. I’m not sure if it is turning thirty or breaking up with Jake, but something is going on. You can talk to me, Sam. We've known each other long enough. I care about you.”

“Is it affecting my job? I;m sorry, it’s nothing I can't handle.”.

Cadence folds her hands in front of her as she takes a seat on the red leather sofa in the office. “It’s not affecting your work. I;m just concerned.”

Just thien Sam’s phone dinged with a new text msg. Sam quickly takes a look, it was from the unknown number. She put the phone back down on the desk raising her eyes to Cadence.

“That! What was that?” Cadence demanded. 

“It’s nothing.” Sam tried to steady her weak voice.

“Sam, Don’t lie to me. You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Your face went completely white.”

“Just some weirdo, nothing I can't handle Cade.” Sam repeated.

“I’m calling bullshit!” Cadence always had a way of cutting through the nonsense of formality when it came to Sam. “You are one of the most unflable people I know. If that has you shaken it's something,”

Sam briefly explained what was going on. The text, what they said. Cadence's face grew with more horor as she explained. 

“So what did they just send you?” Cadence looked scared to know. 

Sam grabs the phone from the desk, flicks the lock screen, taps the text notification and drops the phone. Cadence quickly moves to Sam’s side putting a hand on her arm as she picks up her phone. She gasps and wraps her arms around Sam. 

Ten minutes later Sam was still slumped in her office chair. Cadence was pushing a cup of tea into her still shaking hands. After a few moments of silence Cadence quietly asked Sam how long this has been going on.

“I got the first text on my birthday. They come two to three times a week.”

“Is this the first time something like this has been sent? This picture?”

Sam nods her head “This is the first picture, but the others have always referenced where I was or what I was doing.”

“You need to call the police! This is serious. It is escalating. Do you have any idea who it could be?”

“I don't want to worry my family, you know how they can be. It could be this guy that has been at Ken’s shop, but I’m not sure.”

That sat in silence again for a few moments. Cadence stood from the sofa with a jolt, making Sam start. “You need to take some time off. I will get one of the others to pick up your contracts. I know you have PTO.”

“Cade, No! I have Harrison on Saturday and you know he won;t take anybody else.”

Cadence shoulders slumped knowing Sam was right. “Then I’m getting you a personal security officer. No arguing! It’s this or time off!”

Sam crashed back in her chair resigning herself.

Harrison’s company had been her first client. He started off small, building his business into the million dollar company it was now. She planned his debut celebration and this dinner was to be the seventh anniversary and taking it public. He wouldn’t let anybody else touch his events, not even Cadence.

Sam had five large clients that she handled all their events big or small. Parker, Harrison, Clark, Powers and Shaw. When they needed anything she was more than happy to do it, time allowing.

That afternoon CAdence had brought in a private escort for Sam. His name was Jed. A big guy that stood in the corner looking like a human statue. Jes would be escorting her everywhere. There would be someone else outside her apartment every night. Jed would return to drive her wherever she needed to go. 

\--*--

Two days later Sam stood in Harrison’s large flat on Michigan Ave. The large ceiling had crystal light fixtures that looked more like works of art. There was a very long table in the huge dining room, above which hung a long chandelier with varying lengths of glass plates. The light cast around the room made her think of the sun glistening off the roof of the gardens on Navy Pier. Jed stood in the corner scanning the room like a secret service agent. 

The caterers arrived thirty minutes ago and were now working in the large kitchen. Servers should arrive in half an hour. Sam was setting up the white rose centerpiece. She had laid a black silk tablecloth, brushed gold charger plates, cream china plate with filigree gold trim topped with a black cloth napkin wrapped in a gold ring. She stuck a white mini rose in each ring to set off the final presentation. Stepping back, she took in the final look of the room. She loved making a room look better than it had before. It gave her a sense of accomplishment. 

Mrs. Harrison walked in drawing a sharp breath in. The look on her face told Sam she approved. “Oh my dear you never fail to astonish. How you do it I will never understand.”

“Thank you ma’am. You look amazing yourself. Congrats on such a successful business.”

“It wouldn’t have happened without your amazing work no matter what my husband says.” Mrs. Harrison laughs lightly then walks out of the room.

Guest starts arriving so Sam tucks herself away in the kitchen. The caterers will leave after everything is plated and served. She will have the servers load the dishware into the containers. The rental company will be by Monday to pick them up. Sam will stay until everything is done to clean up, making sure The Harrison’s don’t wake up to any remnants of this evening's events. 

At some point during the evening Sam sneaks into the hall to see that the guests are enjoying themselves. The servers always tell her how it is going but she wants to see it for herself. Unlike the bigger events she doesn’t mingle here.

Peaking around the corner to not be seen she sees everyone laughing and talking. Mrs. Harrison notices her. “Sam my darling please come here, I want to brag about you.”

Startled Sam straights her clothes before stepping into the room. “How is everything?”

“Oh it is just wonderful as usual my dear.” She says then turns to the rest of the room. “I would like to introduce you to Sam. She is from Excellence Events. She designed this lovely evening for us along with all of Harrison’s events since day one.” She is then standing next to Sam, her arm draped inside Sam’s.

“I want to introduce you to everyone.” Mrs. Harrison whispers in Sam’s ear. She proceeds to walk her around the table making sure they all know Sam’s name. Sam takes compliments along with some inquiries about other events she may coordinate. When they reach the far left side of the table she is shocked to see a familiar face. 

“Hello Samantha, lovely event you planned. It is nice to see you again.” Said the low smooth voice, sending chills across her skin and her heart racing.

Mrs. Harrison’s excited shock rings, “You know our lovely Ash do you? That’s wonderful. Ash why didn’t you tell me you know Sam? Have you planned events for Ash before?” Her questions come like bullets while she moves her gaze from him to her.

Sam is too stricken to speak right away. Thankfully Ash steps in to answer, “I knew she was an event coordinator but didn’t know where she worked. It honestly never crossed my mind. We met a few weeks ago at her sister’s coffee shop. Then I saved her life later that evening.” The line of his mouth turns up a little as he looks at her through a heavy brow.

“Saved my life huh? That isn’t quite how I remember it.” Sam states flatly. How did this man keep popping up everywhere?

“Am I missing something here?” Mrs. Harrison inquires.

“You see your Ash here attended the same play I did a few weeks ago. On my way in my heel became stuck in a grate, he stopped me from falling on my arse.”

“Oh that dreadful play you were telling me about? Well seems like it wasn’t life saving but maybe heel saving.” Mrs. Harrison elegantly whims.

“Yes I guess so.” Ash states flatly.

Sam, feeling a little too exposed, excuses herself back to the kitchen to oversee the rest of the evening.

Entering the itchen Jed notices she’s upset and pulls her to the side. “Has something happened Ms. Tripp?”

“It’s just this guy that seems to keep showing up where i am.”

“He’s here tonight?” Jed sounded not as concrete as Sam would have liked. “Please get me the guest list and I will check it out to see if he is the one sending the message.”

“You can do that? I thought you were just security?”

“Yes, personal security! It’s my job to make sure nothing happens to you.” Jed was looking past Sam into the hallways toward the dining area. 

\--*--

After Sam had finished cleaning up, made sure everything was back in the correct place, she let Mrs. Harrison know that the rental company would be there Monday around nine in the morning to collect things. They, the Harrison couple and Ash, were sitting in the living room having a few drinks. Mrs. Harrison again thanked her, telling her to have a pleasant evening and to get some rest. Ash announced he would walk her out, he needed to get home also.

“Thank You but I have a personal escort to walk me out.” Sam raised her chin a bit to show confidence she didn’t feel at the moment. Ash’s eyebrow lifted but didn’t say a word.

Jed walked her out to the SUV he drove her around in. When they reached her apartment building he walked her to the door then left. She was starting to feel like a prisoner. 

That night she dreamed of him. She was in the park running, very early morning, and was attacked. He came running to her aide, beating up the attacker. He pulls her into her arms to comfort her, she turns her head up to him. They lean towards each other..

Alarm goes off. Sam curses. What the hell was there?


	6. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger finds Sam, but so does Ash again. Will the truth give Sam peace or more questions.

Monday morning Sam handed the guest list to Jed when he met her at her door to escort her to the vehicle. He did look at it, just nodded his head and turned to follow Sam down the stairs. Once in the SUV Sam tried to tell Jed who it was that upset her Saturday night but he did want to know. He commented it was better if he just checked out everyone then to lose his focus on one person that might not be anything. He reminded her to forward him the text also. 

Once they were moving down the road she started forwarding the text messages. Her heart stammered and her breathing became labored everytime she looked at them. 

Jed pulled into Sam’s parking spot in the lot, took his phone from his jacket inside pocket and scrolled through the messages. Quickly he spun around in the driver's seat, his eyes wide. “Is this… Is this your door?”

Sam looked out the back window at the tall sleek black sides of her office building. “Yes, that's my apartment door.”

“But you live in a secure building. How did they get to your door?”

“That’s what I’m scared of, I have no idea.” She gripped her hands together tighter. 

Her week progressed as usually. Jed became more comfortable as he followed her to stores, restaurants, and clients offices. He stayed to the shadows for the most part. In the office he would lounge on the sofa flipping through a magazine or a look book. At restaurants he would sit a few tables away to eat something. He ran with her in the mornings, always staying outside when she went into Bean There to get coffee. 

Friday night Mary has drug Sam out to a small club down there street from the apartment complex. She hadn’t been out since her birthday other than for work, it seemed like too much of a hassle now with Je trailing her everywhere. Mary told her it would be good to get out and Jed agreed. Sam didn’t let Mary dress her up tonight. For one she wasn’t looking to catch anyone's eye, and two she was more herself in her jeans. 

So she sat at a hightop with a drink in her hand watching Mary dance with a couple of young men. The music was good, not too loud to drown out conversation, but loud enough to dance. Drinks weren’t expensive, although Mary rarely had to pay for her drinks. She was sitting observing the scene when a young man came over. He was maybe twenty-two. He was chatting her up with idle questions. Sam looked to Mary on the dance floor. They caught each other's eyes. WIthout words it was clear that Mary needed to come rescue Sam. She looked to Jed standing along the far wall, he was chatting up a pretty blonde with long legs snakiing from her short leather skirt.

Mary drags Sam to the dance floor. Sam downs her drink letting herself be pulled. Out on the floor she started to have a little fun. After two songs she needed to sit back down. She was very tired all the sudden and her head felt fuzzy. She swayed her way back to the table. Sitting there she could barely keep her eyes open. She stood to go back to Mary to let her know she was going to get an Uber home. Her knees went weak. I'm going to hit the table. Sam thought. 

Before she felt her knees give way she had an arm on her waist setting her back on the stool. She tries to focus her eyes to see who is there. There is a featherly look of brown eyes. The thought of Ash enters her mind. Everything goes black.

Sam opens her eyes slowly. She sees some grayness then bright white rolling light. She seems to be in a car. How did I get here? Where is here? Sam tries to focus. She opens her eyes more. Blurs of headlights cross her vision. 

“Sam you’re okay. Sam, are you awake?”

The voice was familiar. But it couldn’t be. Was it? This was it, he was making his move. How could Jed let this happen. Her heart thudded against her chest, but her eyes wouldn’t stay open. 

“Sam!” everything went black again.

When she can fully open her eyes and the cobwebs have left her brain she bolts upright. Looking around it’s her bedroom. Was it all a dream? Her head was spinning for olre then one reason and her limbs felt like lead.

Mary walks into the room. “Oh you’re awake! You scared me.”

“What the hell happened? How did I get here? What time is it?” Sam demands

Mary breaks into the tale of what happened, after telling her it was eleven at night. She tells of almost passing out in the bar. The handsome dark stranger came to her aid, getting her home, wanting to make sure she was okay. She explains that he isn’t really a stranger.

“What do you mean he isn’t really a stranger? What hppened to Jed?” Sam inquests.

“Well Jed apparently wasn’t paying attention, to busy trying to get some, and we believe you were drugged. Luckily Ash was there.”

Sam didn’t imagine it. He was really there. What was going on? “Ash?” sam’s tone was harsh and raspy. 

There is a soft knock on the door. “Is it safe to come in? I heard my name.” Ash peaks his head inside. Sam gave him a disgusted questioning look.

“What? How? Where?” Sam couldn’t make the words come in complete sentences.

Ash walks towards her. “I was having drinks with clients. I had seen you exit the dance floor. You weren’t looking too well. As I reached you, you started to fall. Jed then came running up after I had you seated. It started to cllick. I fired him on the spot.”

“That is when I saw you, with some guys arm around you. Ash told me we had to get you home, he picked you up and carried you out. He called you by name, and when I asked how he knew you he said it was work. I still wasn't convinced, you know, considering.”

“What if he’s the stalker Mary?”

“I’m clearly not the stalker.” Ash quipped.

“I’m not so sure. You are constantly popping up wherever I happen to be.” She retorts.

“SAM!” Mary shouts at her like a disobedient child. She recoils a moment, from the sound and the scolding.

“She is not wrong. It does seem that we are in the same places at convenient times, but I assure you Sam that is far from the case.” Ash explains his head down, chiseled jaw set. “I believe you were drugged last night and I am thankful to have been there to help.”

“Please don’t get me wrong I am grateful for your help. I just don’t understand how all of a sudden you are everywhere.” Sam chimed with little emotion.

“I don’t want to give you any stress. I will let you rest.” Ash speaks softly while studying the floor. Syd barks taking a seat at his feet.

“Please stay. You have helped. Sam needs to be more gracious. I will order some food, please help me get her to the living room. I don’t feel she is yet steady enough to walk.”

In one stride Ash is beside Sam, placing his arm under hers, pulling her to her feet. One step later she starts to slump to the floor. There is not even a moment to think about what is happening before Ash has swept her into his arms, carrying her to the couch. Mary gasps, reaching a hand to Sam’s arm.

“It’s alright I’ve got her.” Ash smooths.

Gently placing her on the sofa, he lets his hand linger on the back of her head. Slowly he removes it. Instinctually Sam leans into his touch as his long fingers glide down her cheek. He pauses a moment then tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. A hushed thank you escapes her. Her eyes heavy, she looks up at him though her head is still low. He notices how long and dark her eyelashes are. How her cheeks are the perfect shade of pink over a long jawline. Her top lip is sparse but has the nicest cupid bow. Something stirs in him, he quickly pulls away and diverts his gaze to Mary. 

Mary thankfulling has her back to them. She is on her phone placing an order for food. Ash takes one of the pillows from the chair in the corner tucking it behind Sam’s head. She closes her eyes and for a moment he can’t help but stare at her. 

Mary spins around announcing the food will be 40 minutes. Ash moves into the kitchen and returns with a glass of water. He places it in Sam’s hand still holding it so it doesn’t spill. With his other hand rubs her upper arm to try to bring her awake to drink.

“You need to get food and water into your system, it will help flush the drugs out of your system.” He assists her with taking a drink then places the glass next to her on the end table.

‘So please explain to me again what exactly happened. You mentioned you fired Jed?’ Sam was having trouble getting her thoughts in order.

‘Um, yeah. I own the security agency that you hired.” 

“I didn’t hire you.” Sam announces angrily.

‘Her boss did. It was that or take time off.” Mary jumps in rolling her eyes.

“Right, well, I didn’t know you were even a subject, The when I saw jed coming to you t the club I knew he was on assignment right now so.” Ash shrugged softly. “He was never a good agent. Putting you in danger like that is unacceptable.”

‘So you are not the stalker?” Sam lowers her head to not make eye contact.

“No love, but I will find out who is.” Ash sternly proclaims.

Sam lets her eyes drift shut. She hears Ash and Mary talking but doesn’t join in. The food arrives. With help from them both she eats what she can. Syd is sitting at her feet with her head on her knee. Ash ruffles the dog's ears telling her that Sam will be fine. 

Sam suddenly remembers Rusty. “Is Rusty okay at home? Has he been alone for long?”

“Rusty is fine. Don’t worry about him. I have called someone to check on him.”

“Who is Rusty?” Mary poses raising an eyebrow.

“It’s his dog.” Sam is feeling better. Her eyes opening easier now. 

After eating a little more Sam states she would like to go back to bed. Ash once again helps her to her feet and to bed. Standing with Mary in her bedroom he suggests he should go. Mary will stay with her to keep an eye on her. Ash gives Mary his number asking her to call in the morning to let him know how Sam is doing. He will get another agent there in the morning, her overnight was already outside. That is the last thing she remembers before she drifts off.

That night her dreams were wild. Car chases, guns firing, kidnappings. It is all a blur and she can’t make sense of it. Mary woke her at one point to calm her and release her from the apparent nightmare.

In the morning Sam wakes to Mary bringing her coffee and scrambled eggs. “That was an eventful evening” Mary states.

“Yes I would say that is an understatement.”

“I couldn’t help but notice a little chemistry between you and Ash. What is going on there? ”

“There is nothing going on.”

“Hmm” is Mary humms, “Well I for one am glad he is not the stalker.”


	7. Parker's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things great l heat up as more text comes in with more and more personal info. Ash also realizes things might be more heated then he can handle.

Sam hadn’t seen Ash in the week that followed. Mary had let him know she was feeling better and the new agent would show up Monday morning to take Sam to work. He introduces himself only as Trey. Dark, thick hair, bright brown eyes, and stocky but not someone you would want to mess with. His back was always rigid, his eyes always scanning. He didn’t speak much, but every once in a while he would quickly check his phone.

Sam’s mind was busy with the Parker party. So much work had gone into this party over the last six months. It had to happen without any problems. 

Sam couldn’t explain the feeling of dread she had about it. She had planned everything so meticulously there should be no reason for it. Everything had been set for weeks, she confirmed three times that week. Standing in her bedroom looking at herself in the mirror, she now had a pit in her stomach.

She had received three more text messages that week. One came when she went to the caterers, telling her she really should eat more, she was looking too thin. Then second one on Wednesday evening while in her apartment. Commenting on Syd curled up at her side. The last one came yesterday as she was leaving work. It mentioned a contract sticking out of her bag that she may not want to lose. 

When she shared the last one with Trey he rushed her to the vehicle while making a call that ‘suspect was in the area’. Trey was hazardly peeling out of the parking lot as three other black SUV’s were racing in. Unfortunately no one suspicious was around. 

Mary knocked as she entered the apartment. She was dressed in a beautiful emerald green strapless gown. The contrast against her chocolate skin made her look like a goddess stepping from the forest. Her hair was pulled into a tie at the top of her head, letting her tight curls create a crown. Sam had let her barrow jewelry to match the color of the dress. She was radiant. She felt pale in comparison, but was very pleased to have her attending with her.

“Trey is waiting outside the door. Does he ever talk? He only nodded at me.” Mary mused cheking herself in the mirror.

“Nope.” Sam responded. “Man of few words, and expressions.”

The event didn’t start until seven, but they arrived at five. Sam needed to make sure everything was in place. It was held at the ballroom at Navy Pier. The ceiling casting a beautiful ethereal hue. Sheets of white gossamer hung from section overhead. Round tables with silver tablecloths let the candlelite flicker be the main focus. There were pots with trees covered in delicate white flowers and fairy lights scattered around. The stage on the west end had a black backdrop to enhance the light and flowers placed there. 

“Sam this place looks magical! This is your best work by far!” Mary praises. Spinning to take in the whole view.

“Thank you. I love this place, probably my favorite place in the city.” Sam was pleased with how things looked. Her team followed her directions perfectly.

Sam left Mary to look around while she went to the kitchen to see that the staff was getting set. She was so used to beng shadowed now she didn’t even really notice Trey anymore. The kitchen was the complete opposite of the ballroom. Bright, loud and full of energy. She met the chef to go over everything one more time. He seemed angry at all the reassurance he needed to give her. They had worked together in the past, Sam had all confidence in him, but she still couldn’t get rid of this feeling that something was terribly wrong.

Josh Park, President of Parker Corporation, arrived at 6:30. Pleased with the work he congratulated Sama on yet another splendid job. Josh was a younger man, Sam quessed mid thirties, handsome by all accounts with blonde hair, chiseled jaw, and eyes the color of the ocean. The problem with Josh is he knew it. He flirted a lot, and bed even more. 

Parker Corporation was in acquisitions, meaning they would buy buildings, transform them in little ways then sell them to the highest bidder. Josh’s father started the business before he was even born. Josh had grown up with money and he acted like it. Money had no meaning and therefore budgets were never set for the events. Sam came up with an idea, sent it to Josh for approval, which never went unsigned, and she could create how she liked it. 

The women were free to mingle tonight as long as Sam wasn’t needed for an emergency. The feeling in her gut not going away she kept a tight grip on her phone. They danced, ate, took pictures. Sam was cornered a few times, by a business partner of Parker Corp., to talk about another event she could be hired for. It was approaching 10:00, she was starting to relax. Meal service went great, guests were having a good time, and nothing bad has happened. 

Just as she was about to let her guard down, her phone vibrated in her hand. With her heart sinking she looked at the message. It was from the unknown number.

-That color suits you

Sam was looking around to see who could have possibly sent the text. No one had a phone out that she could see. Then another vibration.

\- You have done a great job with the ballroom.

Sam looked around again, still no one. She found Mary talking to some woman and walked over to her. Excusing her for the interruption she pulled her to the side.

“Mary look at this.” She showed her the text. “I am freaking. He’s here. I don’t know who this could be and I don’t see anyone with their phones out. What should I do?”

“Tell Trey stupid.” Mary gave her a duh look. Then looked around finding Trey not far away and motioned him over.

Trey took her phone, sent the text to himself then pulled out his phone, calling someone. He walked a short distance away talking in hushed voices. 

-Meet me on the dance floor

A moment later Sam received another message from a different unknown number. Looking to Mary she replied. 

-Who is this?

No response came. Sam moved to Trey’s side showing him the text. 

“That’s Ash.” His reply was quick. “Go to the dance floor. There are hundreds of people here and security, nothing could happen. Ash will be right there with you watching out for you.” Trey was scanning the crowd while he spoke. She walked to the dance floor glancing over at Mary a few times who was also scanning the room. The music was playing a slower tune that allowed for closeness. Through the crowd as they swayed back and forth she caught a glimpse of a familiar silhouette. 

Sam made her way through the people. Standing right there in front of her was Ash’s tall figure wearing a black suit, white shirt and a maroon vest that matched her own dress. He was striking. Seeing her he lowered his head slightly, shooting her a boyish smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Wow, you look better close up.” 

“Ash what are you doing here?” the shock in her voice not hiding the flush in her cheeks.

“I have done business with Parker for years. I am always invited to these events but never attend. But when he told me Excellence was throwing it and you were the coordinator I had to. Besides it’s always good to have a second set of eyes on a subject.” Sam winced a little at being called a ‘subject’

As held his hand out to her, beckoning her to dance. She slowly slipped her fingers along his palm stepping into him. 

Ash instantly felt fire. Starting in his fingers, where they touched hers, and radiating up his arm. She looked amazing. The spaghetti strap dress showing her strong slim shoulders, the cowled neckline showing just a hint of what was underneath. The flowing fabric hung on her hips then flowed along her legs. Her hair was in a low loose bun, accentuating her long neck. 

Ash laid his hand on the small of her back pulling her closer. She could feel his long fingers as they lay just before her hip. He smelled like a walk in the woods. Being so close to him, her pulse quicked.

His lips were right next to ear as he whispered, “You look beautiful, but I still like the running gear.”

She inhaled deep not realizing she had been holding her breath. The scent of him filled her senses. Letting her body melt into his more, they moved back and forth. No other words were said.

The song ended moments later but Ash didn’t release her. She pulled her head back to look at him for a moment. His eyes were closed, jaw relaxed. He reminded her of the greek god Aires, God of War. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing her looking at him, and quickly stepped back releasing her. 

Ash was so stunned by the feelings inside him he just turned and walked away. Sam was left there in the middle of the floor dazed. She was only brought back to reality when Mary touched her arm.

“That was…” Mary looked like she was trying to find the right words, “hot!”

Sam now sat in her living room. The event was a success, Cadence would be happy. Syd was curled up beside her on the couch. Her mind was still reeling from that dance, it had been hours and she still couldn’t put it from her mind. Everytime she closed her eyes she could only see his face. 

On the way home Mary had told her that others had been watching them. She heard murmurs of how much the couple must be in love, or asking who they were. She was convinced now more than ever there was something more going on that Sam hadn’t told her about.


	8. Prefect?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some truths come out, but will it make things better or worse? Sam finds herself alone with Ash. Will she give in to feelings? Will he?

Monday morning Cadence had come into Sam’s office, she had just gotten off the phone with Josh Parker. He had called to give kudos on such an extraordinary event. He had told Cade that Sam went above and beyond expectations. As a celebration she was taking the whole office out on Friday night. This was very unlike Cadence, she never celebrated achievements. Trey was his normal alof self. Standing in corners always watching. Sam didn’t receive any more text. When she asked about the ones received Saturday he would only say ‘it’s being taken care of.’ 

The rest of the week was quiet. Sam dealt with upcoming events. Run around getting contracts signed and double checking the calendar of upcoming event. 

Sam begged Mary to come along but she was going to Indiana to see her family for the weekend. They were going to SAN, someplace Sam would never go if she didn’t have to. SAN’s is a champagne bar with live Jazz. Very high class, very trendy. 

She helped Sam pick out appropriate clothing for the night out a black pants suit. She told Sam not to wear a shirt under it. ‘Let the girls have some air’ is how she explained it. Sam decided that if she was going to be in a high end place she would try to play the part. She paired the suit with her peep toe black heels, her ‘hooker heels’ as her mom called them, and silver jewelry. She somehow managed her makeup, making her eyes dramatic in hues of black and silver. 

Trey pulled up to valet little after seven. She saw some of the women and men from the office waiting outside, She went to say hello. After a few minutes Cadence arrived. Following her in she had a private room for everyone. Everyone settled in the room, ordering drinks and food. 

Before Sam could reach her seat though Cadence pulled her aside. “Um, Sam, I ran into Jake earlier this week. We got talking and before IN knewn what I was doing I invited him tonight. We have been texting all week. If he is going to make you uncomfortable or if this is weird I will ask him not to come.”

“Cade are going to be dating him?”

“I’m not sure. I like him, but I don’t really know him. If it’s going to be weird I won’t I should have talked to you first.m I’m sorry Sam.” Cadence was looking nervous.

“It’s over between Cade. I want you both to be happy and if that is with each other then great. Besides it would be good to say hi.”

“He said the same thing. Thank you Sam. I think I might really like him.” Cade was smiling like a schoolgirl. 

The night moved on, she was able to talk to Jake for a little while. He almost seemed like a different person. He doted on Cadence and even kissed her passionately at one point. Just goes to show there really is a perfect match for everyone Sam thought. In that moment, Ash’s face flashed in her mind. Nope this can’t happen, I am here to have a good time. He is not my perfect match.

Sam forced his face from her mind. She had a few more drinks and talked a little more. Around eleven everyone starts to trickle out. Sam uses the restroom, which she had to wait in line for a while.

When she finally makes it back to the private room servers are the only people there cleaning up. She looks around seeing Trey holding her clutch standing in the corner. He walks to her without a word ushers her outside.

Outside she can feel the chilly spring air coming off the lake. As they wait for valet she is startled by a tap on the shoulder. She spins around not sure what to expect. Losing balance, a small scream escapes her lips as she feels two strong hands grab her waist. Her eyes lift, once again meeting the darkness of Ash’s.

Trey had automatically pushed himself between them forcing Ash to release her. It wasn’t until Trey had his fist clutched in Ash’s white shirt that he realized who it was. 

“Didn’t mean to startle you. I can see why your mother said you could trip on air.” Ash breathes monotone. Trey flashes a raised eyebrow look at Sam, which she chose to ignore. “Good reflexes Treynor, but I'm shocked I could get that close.”

“That was entirely your fault. I wouldn’t have stumbled if you had not surprised me.” Her tone evenly matched his.

“Sorry sir, I will do better. Miss Tripp are you okay?” He was checking her wrists and arms.

“Yes I suppose that is a correct assessment. I do apologize.” His mouth curls into a full smile showing his perfectly straight teeth. “No worries Treynor, I didn’t teach you all my moves. Leaving so soon? The night is still young.” 

“Yes I am leaving. Seems my party has already abandoned me.” Her words give away the disappointment she feels. “Trey moved to the valet stand waiting for the vehicle.

“That’s a shame.”

“Yeah I was hoping to have some fun this evening, but I am more of a wings and football kind of girl.”

“Well then let's get you somewhere that is more your style. Treynor I’ve got it from here. Take the rest of the night off. Let Williams know I’ve got subject and will text when delivering.” His fingers were on the inside of her elbow, leading her away from the entrance before Trey could respond or Sam refused. She shuffles her feet slightly trying to keep from falling while struggling to keep up. 

Hurrying down the street, he reaches inside his jacket pocket, pulling out his keys. Two cars ahead of them the lights flash of a black Escalade. He opens the passenger door, offering his hand.

Sam steps back from him for a moment, “I am not getting in a vehicle with you I barely know you.” She looks back to Trey, but he is already crawling into the SUV. 

“You have been in my car before. I am not going to hurt you. I’ve to your house and you trust my men.Here send this to your sister.” he reaches back in his jacket pocket pulling out his wallet, handing her his license still seeing her reluctance. “Tell her you will send her a picture of you every hour until you are home. If she doesn’t receive a photo or she doesn’t like the looks of what is going on in the photo she is to call the police and give this info along with my plate number.”

She looks at him stunned. There are women that wouldn’t have a clue to do that, her being one of them, and he just rattled that off like it was part of his everyday life. Which she guessed it was.

She takes the license from him, snaps a picture then moves to the back of the SUV. Sending them to Ken then calling her.

“Hello? Sam what are you doing? Aren’t you supposed to be out for work?” Ken sounded like she was half asleep.

“Yes, but that didn’t end very well. I sent you 2 pictures, look at them to make sure you got them and can see them clearly.” She glances at Ash who is now lighting a cigarette. 

“Yes, I have th..Oh My God! Is that Ash? Sam what are you doing with Ash? Are you in trouble?”

“Ken, calm down I am fine. It’s a long story. I am going to text you a picture every hour until I am home. I will then text you a picture of Syd and myself so you know I am home safe. If you do not get a pic, it looks suspicious or something is off call the police and give them that info okay?” Sam is trying to keep a safe distance from Ash but he has heard the conversation. He pushed himself away from the brick wall he was leaning on to move towards her. 

“Yeah okay. Sam be careful mom wouldn’t be able to handle another tragedy. But please for the love of GOD, have fun!” Ken hung up the phone not waiting for her to reply.

Sam moves away from the back of the SUV. Ash has opened the passenger door again offering her his hand to help her inside. She doesn’t take it. Perching herself on the runner she hoists her backside into the passenger seat. Ash reached in grabbing the seat belt handing it to her.

Ash maneuvers the SUV out onto the street with ease. He looks kind of intimidating sitting stick straight in the driver's seat. Still holding his license, she looks down at it, sees his last name is Edwards, his middle name is Thedeor. She giggles.

“What is so amusing?” Ash asks.

Sam looks at him not realizing it was loud enough for him to hear. “I still have your license.” she holds it out to him. He takes it without showing any emotion. “I noticed your full name..” letting her voice trail off.

“Oh, yes apparently my parents had a sense of humor, although I never really saw it.” She learns more about him with what he doesn’t say then what he does. She wonders again for the millioonth time who this man was she was going who knows where with.

They are traveling down Onterio away from the lake. Ash takes a left on Clark. He drives like he is being chased by the cops. She holds on to the door to keep from sliding all over the seat. He looks over at her, she sees a glint of amusement in his eyes. He then takes another quick left again on Randolph St. shortly then turns into a parking garage on the left. Sam hates parking garages, something about them makes her feel like she can’t breathe. She grips the door handle until her knuckles turn white. Sam’s breathing speeds. Ash looks over to her reaching his hand to her left forearm.

“Are you okay Samantha? You look like you’re about to pass out.”

“I have a phobia of parking garages for some reason.” she says as they reach the gate. 

“I can find somewhere else to park, let me just turn around.”

“No it is okay just please don’t waste time looking for a space. I just want to get out as soon as possible.” Sam says through clenched teeth.

“Why don’t you get out here and I will be back to get you as quickly as possible. I have a reserved spot just half way up on the first level. You will never be out of sight.” Ash is still holding on to her forearm. As they get through the gate he stops and comes around to the passenger side. He opens the door, helps Sam down and walks her to the entrance. He takes off his jacket wrapping it around her shoulders. “Stay right here by the ticket booth under the light. I will park the car and be back before you know it.” His hand runs down the length of her right forearm causing a shiver to travel up her spine. 

Sam’s heart is still racing but she feels better not being under the roof of the garage. Ash has treated her better in the last 15 minutes then Jake did in 4 months. 

Get a hold of yourself Sam, you don’t know this man. You know hardly anything about him. He is very attractive but… No Stop! She reaches in her clutch for the phone. Pressing her thumb to the bottom to unlock it. Ash’s license is still on the screen. She looks at the photo and notices he lives close by here. Surely he isn’t planning on taking her to his place. Ash’s hand on Sam’s arm brings her away from the phone, feeling like a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar.

“Are you feeling better Samantha? You had me worried there. Your color is returning to your cheeks.” His eyes are trained on her searching for something.

“Yes I am sorry. I don’t know where that comes from.” 

“No I am sorry for putting you in that situation.” He leads her away from the garage down Randolph St towards Millennium Park. “Would a stroll through the park be okay?”

“Sam lookss down at her feet and the spike heels. Before she can say anything Ash bends over lifting her foot to remove them. It knocks her off balance. She has to steady herself along his lean curved back bent in front of her. “There we go.” He raises her shoes in his hand.He holds out his arm for her to take. When she loops her arm through his she smiles. 

They walk through the park for a little while. No words spoken just enjoying the evening. Sam’s mind keeps dragging her back to Ash’s hand on her arm, his dark eyes. She glances at him occasionally looking away quickly when he notices. 

“Would you like to get a drink? You are a little overdressed but we could go to Giordano’s?”

“I love Giordano’s. That sounds so good. I ate but not too much. I could go for some pizza.”

They are strolling at a leisurely pace towards Michigan and Randolph. Passing the bean glistening in the lights. In the distance she can hear splashing water from the fountains. At Randolph they pause while she puts her shoes back on. She can smell the pizza. Turning right up the steps to enter the plaza to get to Giodrdano’s. There is a crowd of people sitting at the tables outside even though it is a somewhat chilly spring evening. There is a line at the hostess podium but not so large. 

Ash weaves them between the crowd to give his name. The young hostess has long black hair, dark skin color, and bright blue eyes. She is smiling flirtingly towards Ash. There is a tinge of jealousy in Sam’s chest. What is wrong with you? Sam asks herself.

“Right this way Mr. Edwards. Do you want your table or a place in the bar?” the young hostess asks.

Ash turns slightly towards her giving a sideways look like he didn’t want her to know he was a regular here. “The bar would be great Lisa. Thank you.”

Well okay he is on a first name basis with the hostess. The way she is looking at him there is more between them than friendliness. Lisa leads them to the bar. She motions to a hightop with a questioning look. Ash looks at Sam. She nods her head and Ash pulls out the chair for her. Lisa lays the menus on the table, gives Ash another flirty look and sashays off. 

Ash excuses himself for a moment and returns with a beer and a glass of Rose’ for Sam. He sits down across the table not meeting her gaze.

“Able to get a table with a packed house, knowing the hostess by name, and able to get drinks in under a min, what is your story?” Sam asks without hesitation. 

“My story? I don’t really have a story. I work and live close by so I am here a lot. The manager is an old friend of mine so I get special perks.” Ash states quite matter of factly .

“I feel there is something more to that story, especially with Lisa.” She says with a bit of a jest.

Ash just rolls his eyes but says no more about it . Changing the subject he says, “Do you want to split a pie or could you eat one by yourself?” he states, returning her jest.

Sam laughs. “I am happy to share. I could never eat a whole pie by myself and if I did my run in the morning would have to last 3 hours.”

Looking over the menu she wonders what would appeal to him to share. She usually goes for the works but who knows what Ash would like. Just then a good looking dark skinned waiter comes to the table. 

“Hey there Ash, what are you doing here tonight? This isn’t your usual night. Who is this attractive lady you have with you?”

“Hello Mark. Yeah I was having some drinks when this damsel in distress needed rescuing and you know me, can’t leave a woman in need.” Ash talks with such ease to the waiter.   
Mark rolls his eyes as he turns to Sam chuckeling.

“I don’t know Ash, she looks completely capable of handling herself. Do you want your usual?” 

Ash turns to me, “Would the works be okay to share?”

It is Sam’s turn to chuckle, “Yes that will be fine.” Both men look to her confused as to what is funny.

Mark walks away as Ash gives Sam a look like he is trying to study her mind but can’t quite break the code. She suddenly feels naked and pulls his jacket around me tighter. 

“Are you cold Samantha?” Ash asks never taking his eyes off her.

“No I am not cold you are just looking at me like I am naked. And please call me Sam. When you call me Samantha I want to look around to see who you are talking to.”

“I am sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I am just trying to figure you out. Tonight you seem like a totally different person than the woman I have seen in the past. You said you were clumsy but yet you look more like an elegant lady capable of taking on the world. It is just such a change.” Ash again is looking me straight in the eyes 

“Well you know what they say the clothes make the woman.”

“I believe the saying is the clothes make the man.” He says, raising an eyebrow. “I believe the true Sam is somewhere in the middle of who you were the first morning I met you and the beauty I see before me now.”

His complement makes her blush. “Perhaps you are correct. Truthfully I am much more comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt. I rather despise having to dress like this. Maybe because I do so much for my work. Not to mention I am not adapted to do my hair and makeup.” She is a little unnerved that he could figure her out with such ease. “Tell me about your company.”

He finally looks away from Sam and down at the table for a long while before he speaks softly. “We are a security agency. I am brought into a place, such as a business or home, and give advice on how to better protect the building and/or the occupants. We also, as you know, do personal security.”

“How long have you been in business? And what kind of clients do you usually get?” 

“What do you mean?” Now he looks like the one caught in the cookie jar.

Just then Mark appears with their pie. He asked if refills are needed for the drinks. When Ash nods he disappears again.

“Well I can't imagine that your whole business can work on following unimportant people like me around. Not to afford a place near The Mile.”

“We actually do a little bit of everything. I don’t feel any client is unimportant.” He gives Sam apointe look. “My favorite is self defence and awareness classes.”

“The way you told me what to do with my sister to ensure my safety. Speaking of which I should text her. Wouldn’t want the cops bursting in here causing a scene.” She pulls her phone out and snaps a quick selfie. “I assume that is also why you have been hanging out at Bean Scene. Clint hired you didn’t he? You knew all about me and Ken before you ever met either of us.” She quickly takes a picture of him and before he can say a word send it off to Clint. 

“I am sure I have no idea what you are” she cut him off before he can finish the lie he was about to tell me. 

“Oh don’t even try to deny it. Do you think I don’t know my brother well enough to know what he would do? Don't worry I won’t tell Ken but I just sent your picture to Clint so that he knows I know.” Right then her phone chimes and then Ash’s phone rings. Sam looks at her messages and hears Ash answer his phone. 

-WTH! What is going on?

Ash doesn’t even have the chance to say hello when She hears Clint yelling through the phone. It is somewhat loud in here but she can still hear both sides of the conversation.

Clint: “What are you doing with Sam? You were just supposed to check out the shop and then let me know what improvements Ken needs to make. How are you out with my sister? Why are you out with my sister? Damn it Ash I trusted you!

Ash: “Clint calm down please it isn’t what you think. Sam was out with friends. She was with one of my men…” Sam threw her hand out to try to stop him from saying anything but it was too late.

Clint: “What do you mean with one of your men?”

Sam's eyes widen at Ash when they quickly cross hers but don't hold there. After a short awkward silence on both sides of the call she hears Clint's voice again.

Clint: “Let me speak with Sam!”

Ash hands his cell phone over without making eye contact. 

“Hello there Clint, how is your evening going?” Sam adds a little spring in her words like the last five minutes never happened. 

“Sam, don’t play coy with me. What are you doing? How did this happen? Why were you with one of his men?” Clint was demanding in his tone.

“I didn’t want to worry you. There have been some text and Cadence was worrid so she hired Ash’s company. I was at a work party for the office, everyone left me and I still wanted to go out. Ash was there to let me continue the night, We went for a walk in Millenium Park, we are now at Giordano’s.” She doesn't let the irritation hide in her voice. “I walked out of the building and was about to go home when Ash startled me and kept me from falling flat on my face. Now it is your turn to answer some questions!

“How do you two know each other? Why did you hire him? Does anyone else know about it? And why are you so upset that I am out with him? Should I be worried for my safety?” She finally takes a breath and gives him a chance to answer. 

Ash is looking quite embarrassed and won’t meet her gaze. He starts to dish out the pizza, hands Sam a plate, again without looking her in the eyes.

Clint stammers over his first words, “I..I.. went to school with Ash back at Northwestern. We were friends but not close. I was worried that Ken was going to be getting in over her head opening the second store and I wanted a little piece of mind. Ash and I reconnected on social media a few years back. He has even been out here for work and stayed with us. He knows all about you and Ken. He actually wanted to ask one or both of you out in school but I wouldn’t let him. He isn’t a bad guy, you are just my little sisters and he had a reputation for being a ladies man. You have no need to worry for your safety, if that was the case I never would have allowed him to stay here or go near Bean’s. I was just shocked. I’m sorry sis. Can I speak to Ash again please. I love you .”

Sam hands the phone back over to Ash who just took a big bite of pizza. Trying to chew quickly so he could talk he takes the phone. “Clint listen I’m” His speech ended abruptly. “Yes it is fine. I am just going to feed her and maybe take another walk then I will take her straight home. Ken is getting picture updates every hour.”

There was another small pause and she assumed Clint was again speaking about getting involved with his little sisters and what the consequences would be. As Sam takes a bite of pizza Ash speaks once again. “No problem brother. Tell Coutney and the kids hello. I will call you tomorrow.” 

Ash sets the phone down on the table, but still doesn’t look up. “Your brother is pretty protective huh?”

“Yeah since dad passed away he feels it is his job to take care and protect us all.”

Ash finally raises his head, his eyes sorrowful. “Yeah,I’m sorry about your dad. I met him a couple of times at college. He seemed like a good man.”

She didn’t know what to say. Her dad was a good man. But here is a man that just a few weeks ago was a complete stranger talking about him. It was like he was let in on one of her secrets without permission. They ate in silence for a long while.

Mark returned with the refills. “Everything okay? Ash you look like a beaten puppy, did she knock you down a peg or two?”

Ash looked at Mark and raised his eyebrows as if to agree with him. Mark shifts his eyes to her without moving his head. Sam shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly.

“I told you she looked like she could handle herself. I’m quite impressed little lady. I have never seen anyone render Ash speechless.” Mark is then the one with a big smile and winks at her. 

“I dare say that was more my brothers doing rather than mine but I will pass that along.” The statement comes out flatley.

Ash responds with a quick shake of his head. “You are the one that figured it out in under an hour. I knew I should have kept my mouth shut or kept my distance all together.” Bitterness dripped from his every word. 

“What did you think I was stupid? You are always hanging out at The Bean, then I find out you're a security advisor. It’s not a big leap. Clint will be fine, you let me deal with him. He may think he is the protector and be all of the family but I know how to handle him. And before that I was having a pretty good time.” She looks out over the top of the glass as she takes a sip of wine. What was that? Why am I flirting with him?

He tries to hide it but it is noticeable, the corners of Ash’s mouth curve up ever so slightly. 

“I will be back in a few with a box and the check.” Mark marches away before he can get caught up in whatever is happening at their table. 

Looking across the table at this handsome man sitting across from her, nhe does look like a beaten puppy, Sam would never admit it but it felt kind of good to know she is the one that did that. 

Most men underestimate her. Because she is a woman they think she needs to be rescued or protected. Usually she just goes along with it as it makes life easier. She’s not really sure where the courage came from tonight to pull off that little stunt. Something about Ash made her want to prove something. He had already seen her in a state tonight, not to mention last weekend, so maybe it was the fact just to save face. Whatever it was she liked it. 

Mark had put the leftover pizza in a box. After a short argument over who would pay the bill, Ash stated there was no way he was going to let her pay. 

They now stood outside on the plaza. Sam was looking up at the buildings. Lights dotted the surface here and there. She never understood the need to work so late in an office on a Saturday. 

Ash sat on the ledge of one of the plant beds and lit a cigarette. She usually found the sight of a man smoking disgusting but something about the way he let the cigarette dangle from his lip intrigued her. Finding herself moving towards him, her hand stretched taking it from his mouth. The back of her fingers brushed his deep red full lips. A shock ran up Sam’s arm like it was struck by lightning. His gaze slowly crept up until their eyes met. She placed the filter tip in between her lips. His lips still hung slightly open as he watched her draw a long deep drag. She removed the tip from her lips with the index finger and thumb of her right hand placing the end back between his lips. His eyes were still on her when she turned away. She has power over him right now and she wants to take advantage of it.

About 20 feet away from him she glanced over her shoulder to see him still sitting on the edge of the stonework, his eyes still lingering on her. As soon as their eyes met again he shot up like someone pinch him. Before Sam could swing back around he was by her side, his fingers wrapped around her elbow again. Slowly she looked down to where he touched her arm and then back in the direction they were walking. 

As they walk to the east side of the plaza, suddenly noticing there was no one else around them. The noise from Goirdano’s was distant and muffled. They approach the steps that take them down the north side. Ash removed his arm from her and there was a sudden coldness where his fingers used to be. Sam looked at him. He was putting his cigarette out. When she steps on the top stair his arm went around her waist. It felt so intimate but not uncomfortable. Sam couldn’t understand the power this man had over her.

At the bottom of the stairs he steps in front forcing her to halt. To the right is a wall that reaches her shoulders, behind the stairs and to the left the street. He was so close the smoke on his breath was clear. His right arm wrapped around her waist as his left hand slid across her check to the jaw line. Feeling his fingertips behind her ear. He turned quickly, backing her against the high wall. His body was pressed against her as their eyes held each other. 

Sam’s heart was racing and she was holding her breath. She should stop this but didn’t really want to. She wanted to know what his lips felt like, what his mouth tasted like. He lifted his left hand bringing her chin with it. He leaned his head so close they shared the same breath. 

As his lips ever so softly grazed, he whispered,”You are an intriguing creature, Samantha Tripp.” Then his lips were covering hers. Light at first then the pressure grew. Sam’s hands went to his shoulders to keep from collapsing. As quickly as it started it was over. Still leaning against the gray block wall but his body was no longer holding her there, she opened her eyes, he was standing only two feet away lighting another cigarette. The whole time Sam was trying to work out what was going on. Clint had said he was a ladies man but she couldn’t stop herself from looking at him. Wanting to kiss him again.

Sam pulls herself from the wall slowly making sure not to fall back against it. Ash holds out his arm and she slides hers under it. WIthout a word they walk towards the lake. At the end of the block he handed off the cigarette, she again took a long hit. The smoke fills her lungs. She feels a burning in her chest but wasn’t sure if it was from smoking or the man at her side. Crossing the street leisurely, like the only people in the world. 

Still not a word was spoken as the edge of the lakefront park meets them. The sky was just clear enough to allow the moon to reflect off the water. The waves crashing on shore created a soft background noise. Sam reaches down to remove her shoes, arm still locked inside his. Once her shoes were off, unlocking their arms she took off jogging across the grass then across the sand until her toes found the icy cold water.

Ash had followed behind, so when she turned around to flee the cold water Sam spun right into his arms again.

“Oh my God that’s cold!” She howls as her feet dance on the sand trying to warm up. 

Ash’s arms are once again around her waist, as he lets out a deep laugh. He swings Sam into his arms with the ease you would a child. His right arm across the back while his left was under her knees. Arms going around his neck instinctively to prevent being dropped. He carries her across the sand, only releasing her when they reach the grassy area again. Collapsed to the ground laughing, she sees he is bent over doing the same. 

Through chuckles, “Why did you let me do that?” Sam challenges. Both trying to regain composure.

Sam slides down to the grass facing the lake bringing her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around them.

“Let you?” Ash retorted. “There was no stopping you!” A big smile spread across his whole face. “You are a hard woman to figure out Samantha.” 

The moonlight seems to make his eyes sparkle. But there was more there. The light was almost swallowed by his dark brown eyes. His dark hair shined in the night like oil. It had a slight wave to it that made her want to just run my fingers through it. Only when he asked what she was staring at did she realize she was. She turns back to the water. “Why do nyou want to figure me out?”

He flops down on the grass, facing away from the lake. Their shoulders brushing, Sam peers back to him. The smile was gone from his lips but still shown in his eyes. 

He leans his head closer, once again locking eyes on each other. HIs lips softly press against hers, finally losing his gaze to close her eyes. He tastes of smoke and smells of dark amber cologne. The burning in both her chests grew until she was about to explode. The pressure of his lips lightens. Sheepishly opening her eyes to see his face only centimeters away. He leans his forehead to hers. 

“I’ve never met anyone like you.” Ash whispers.

They stay like this for a while, breathing the same air. Having no idea how much time has passed. Sam is jolted when the phone rings in his jacket pocket that she is still wearing. 

He pulls his head away as she retrieves the phone, sighs heavily and answers. 

“Everything is fine Ken I just lost track of time.” From the other end of the line Ken starts to lecture about paying attention and following through as the one that set this up. She has dozed off or she would have been calling earlier. 

After a minute she calms Ken down and gets off the phone. Ash stands offering his hand. Sam takes it, letting him pull her to her feet. 

“I should get you home. I didn’t realize how late it was.” He states the mood now broken but not releasing her hand. After she slips her shoes back on, they walk back to the parking garage, fingers entwined together. Every so often he would playfully pull her hand behind his back forcing them close together. In return Sam would stiffen her arm and push it against his side trying to knock him off balance. 

Reaching the parking garage entrance, he leads her to the same spot as before. He brings his right hand to her cheek as his thumb runs along her cheek. His left hand still holding the right he lowers his head, kissing the tip of her nose before releasing all together and heading off to retrieve the SUV. 

Standing there alone looking down at the ground, the butterflies in her stomach move as if in a hurricane, dumbfounded by how much was said tonight without words being spoken. She is only pulled from the trance when his arm goes around her waist to usher her to the SUV. He opens the door and helps her in, once again handing the seatbelt over. She watches him walk around the front of the vehicle, open his door and climb in. He lowers the vehicle into drive then reaches for her hand once again. Not a word is spoken. 

He pulls into the parking lot of her building, pulling right in front of her door, parallel to the curb. Sam shifts in the seat a little to look at him. He gently squeezes her hand then raises it to his lips. 

“Do you want to come up for a drink?” She asks.

He smirks. “I would love to but I don’t think that is such a good idea. I don’t know if I could continue to be a gentleman in private with you. 

A blush fills her cheeks as he leans over, softly kissing her lips one more time. She realizes he is right, if she stays in this vehicle with him another minute there will be no care about him being a gentleman. 

They pull away from each other as he releases her hand. Reaching for the door handle to let herself out when he says “Allow me please?” As he opens his door and trots around the car to open my door. He holds his hand out helping her down, but her knees are so weak from being close to him that they give a little.

His quick reflexes grab her by the waist once again which only makes her knees weaker. Get it together Sam. 

“Are you okay my Samantha?” HIm calling her Samantha and his, is not helping. She steels her nerves and stands straight. 

“I’m fine, I just think the wine is starting to get to me.” She moves towards the building door but he isn’t releasing her waist. 

Reaching the door Sam turns to thank him for a great night, but before she can he places his mouth to her ear and whispers, “Thank you for a fun evening. I hope we can do it again.” Then he turns away and walks back to the car waving at her overnight watchman. She leans back against the door to gain composure for the millionth time this evening. When she turns around, Mary is standing on the other side of the door. Sam jumps back screaming. 

Giggling she opens the door with a curious look on her face. “That was not Trey. I think you have some splaining to do Lucy.” Imitating Desi from I Love Lucy. 

The overnight watchman is on the sidewalk. “Miss Tripp are you okay?”

“Yes, sorry Mary just startled me. I will be fine thank you.” Sam is still giggling.

“Why are you not in Indiana?”

“Long story, I’m sure yours is more interesting.” 

“Oh Mary you are not going to believe the night I have had. I don’t even know what time it is.”

Mary looks at her watch. “It is almost two.”

“Oh crap! Okay come up to my place and I will tell you all about it but I have to text Ken a pic of Syd and I, I’m sure she needs to go for a walk also.” The words run together as she climbs up the stairs. Stopping at the first landing, taking off her heels. Mary is still standing on the bottom floor looking stunned. 

Mary finally snaps out of it. “I took Syd for a walk over two hours ago.”

As great-fully as she can, “Oh Mary you’re a Godsend. What would I ever do without you? Okay grab some popcorn I have the wine. I’m going to go change then I will tell you everything.”

Ash pulls up to his building, his mind still full of the evening's events. He turns the car off just sitting there for a moment. Clint was angry, his job was blown, and Samantha… there was Samantha.


	9. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash opens up but Sam isn't sure how she feels about what he tells her. Texts still plague her, but it seems they are getting closer to finding out who it is.

Sam was sleeping soundly. When the ringing of the phone wakes her. Answering it still half asleep, Clint's voice rings loud. “What. The. Hell. Happened. Last. Night.”

“Well hello to you too my dear brother. Why yes I am doing okay. Thank you so much for asking.”

“Oh don’t give me the sarcasm BS, you knew this phone call would be coming.” Clint's tone is harsh.

“What happened is none of your business. You are my older brother not my keeper.” Sam spits.

“Sam,” his voice softer and calmer now, “he called me this morning wanting to resign from the job. I think it is my business. Ash is not one to quit a job, especially in the middle and for no pay.”

Sam’s head was spinning then. What does this mean? Why wouldn’t he finish the job? Did he not want to see Sam again? But then why would he ask Clint for her number?

“Clint I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to disrupt your working relationship. After we got off the phone with you last night we finished eating in silence, for the most part. After we left the restaurant we were outside. He lit a cigarette, and I don’t know what came over me, I reached out, took it from his lips and inhaled a long drag. We went for a walk to the lakefront. We kissed, we hel,”

“YOU KISSED HIM!” Clint interrupted

After the ringing in her ears stops she replies, “No actually he kissed me, the first time.”

Sam lets that linger in the air for a little while to let Clint really mull it over. Then she continues, “It was a great evening, he was a perfect gentleman. Nicer than any other man I have gone out with. Clint what is really your issue with him? Why are you so upset about this? I know it is not because of him quiting the job,”

Sam can hear him take a long slow breath in, “ It isn’t that I don’t like him or that I really have a problem with you seeing him.” There is a long pause before he starts talking again. “He has kind of a rough past. Nothing horrible or that should scare you. He just has some things happen in his life that he is still dealing with and probably always will be. 

“He is a good guy, quickly became a very good friend recently. I just worry about you. I know what you have been through in the past and I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“That isn’t your choice.” The words aren’t harsh but fact.

After a little while of changing the subject and talking about the kids there is a lull in the conversation. “Do you like him?” Clint asks.

“I think I do.” Was all Sam could say.

Thursday Sam is sitting in her office. She still hasn’t heard from Ash. She had asked Clint about it the night before but he swore he had given him the number. He offered to reach out to Ash but she really didn’t want to put him in the middle or seem desperate. Mary told her to be patient, she felt he was really into her.

Cade strutted into the office with a couple of files. “We have a few small events coming up, do you want to work on them?”

“Who are they for? Couldn’t a junior handle them?” Sam responded.

“What is going on with you? You haven’t been yourself all week. And I have never known you to pass work to a junior?”

“I’m fine. Just have a lot going on right now. Ken’s launch is in four weeks, Clint will be home, and it’s that time of year.” Then of course the issue with the text messages.

Cadence turns to Trey. “I’ve been meaning to ask you about those.”

Trey looks her right in the eyes. “We are in the process of tracing the number. We have put an app on Miss Tripps phone that will forward the text from that number. We should have it soon.”

Cadence returns her gaze to Sam. “Then lets keep you busy! Listen we are supposed to be having a big new client coming in next week to set up a couple of events for the spring and summer. Why don’t we work on them together.” Cadence replies with a sorrowful look.

After work Sam goes to the coffee shop to visit with Ken. They need to get details prepped for the launch. Sam wants to go big, Ken wants understated, complete opposite of their true natures. 

Sam hasn’t told Ken anything about the night with Ash. She wasn’t sure how to without letting her know how their big brother was involved. It shocked her when Ken brought him up.

“Ash has been in every morning this week. He sits in the same spot, but now he will pull his phone out, look at it for a moment then put it away.” 

“Interesting.” Sam replies. She is trying not to show interest though she really wants to know more. Why would he still be coming in if he quit the job.

“Yeah he has started coming in around six though.” Ken adds.

Sam would run into him if she was still coming in every morning. The problem was that she was not sleeping well at night therefore not getting up in time to run in the mornings. Was he trying to see her? 

The women switch topics to the launch. Getting the details hammered out that they are both happy with. They agree to go to the north store to confirm everything on Saturday. They needed a sister’s day and it was the perfect excuse. 

Sam gave Ken a hug goodbye, Ken holding on a little longer than normal. Sam spun to walk out the door but it was already open. Walking through she saw Ash. 

“Thank you Mr. Edwards. Have a good day.” Sam stated emotionlessly.

Ash let the door close, took two quick steps following her. He wrapped his long fingers around her arm. “Wait. Wait. Wait.”

“What is it Mr. Edwards?” Sam said spinning around. 

Ash could see the anger and hurt in her eyes. He clenched his jaw, angry at himself. “I’m sorry for the way I have acted. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You haven’t upset me Mr. Edwards.” 

“Will you please stop calling me that. I think we are beyond such formalities aren’t we?”

“I think it's best if we aren’t.” Sam retorts, turning on her heels and walking away.

Ash stands there watching her. How could he have let this happen. How could he have gotten it all wrong. 

Sam enters her apartment, mind still spinning from the encounter with Ash. Why was she so rude to him? Didn't she want to see him? Wasn’t she wanting to know more about him? She collapses on the couch. Syd crawls into her lap, laying her head on her shoulder. She wraps her arms around her lovingly and buries her face in the fur. She is shocked to feel the tears welling in her eyes. How can my heartbreak for a man I barely know? Sam’s phone chimes bringing her out of her own mind.

Clint- What happened with Ash?  
\- Nothing why?

The phone rings. Clint’s picture and name across the screen. Reluctantly she answers. “Clint what is the problem?”

“He just texted me he blew it with you. He apologized for stepping over the line, but wanted to make sure our friendship wouldn’t be affected. Sam, what happened? Just last night you were asking about him.”

“What did you tell him?” 

“Nothing. I wanted your side of the story first. So go on tell me.” He sounded just like their father and Sam winced at the stab in her heart.

Sam tells Clint everything that happened. Him being in the shop everyday still, wanting to talk to her. Her just walking away. He had her number for five days with no contact and then just pops ups wanting to talk. After she has finished Clint is quiet for a long time. She has to ask if he is still there. 

Finally he answers. “Yeah I’m still here. Sam I think you have it wrong. Give him a chance. He obviously wants to see you and talk to you. He has had a rough past and doesn’t always deal with things the way the rest of us do. I’m going to call him, try to get him to reach out again, don’t screw it up.” 

“Clint, I..I..”

“Just do this for me please. And I am going to come clean to Ken and Mom. Love you lil sis.” Then he was gone.

That was just like him, make you think something then change his mind and want you to do what you were going to do in the first place. He always jumped to conclusions, then that could be a family trait. 

Sam went to the kitchen to look at take out menus. She wasn’t really hungry, but she didn’t know what else to do. She pulled out the mexican restaurants perusing what sounded good. Thirty minutes later she was still trying to decide when the phone rang again. This time it was Ken. 

“Haven’t you had enough of me for one day?” She answered lightly.

“Why didn’t you tell me?! Why didn’t you say anything?!” Ken demanded.

“Okay so Clint called you huh? It wasn’t my place. I wouldn’t have known if fate hadn’t thrown me into the situation with Ash.”

“Yeah well you should have told me about that too! You really like him, I know you do. I could see it in your eyes today when I mentioned him. Why did you run away from him? You know he isn’t working for Clint anymore. He had to be in here to try to see you.”

“Ken, he has my number, he knows where I live. He could have reached out at any time. Why play this game? I am getting too old for games.”

“Well I agree with Clint, give him another chance! They are on the phone right now.”

“Why is our family so involved in each other's lives? Clint lives halfway across the country and he is still in my life everyday!” Sam screams.

“Ash just ran out of here. I mean literally RAN out. Sam if you have a chance to be happy even for a little while and don’t take it I am going to beat the shit out of you. You know I can. I have to get back to work. I will see you on Saturday, we will discuss it then.”

Once again Sam collapses on the couch. Wasn’t she supposed to be the one keeping the family together as the middle sibling? Thirty years old, your life is a mess and everyone thinks you’re going crazy. She lays down pushing the pillow over her face.

Sometime later there is a knock at the door. Sam doesn’t say anything, assuming it was Mary as there was no buzz from downstairs, she waits for her to just come in. When the door doesn’t open she hollers that it is open. She looks up shocked it is Ash standing there.

“What are you doing here? How did you, Ohh I am going to KILL Mary!” 

Ash’s jaw is tight, the tick in his cheek showing his anger. “Yes Mary let me in. I need to explain to you. I..I.., fuck!”

“Hell yeah FUCK! You show up at my place uninvited. You get my friends and family to help you. I thought we had a good time and what, you ghost me? You are an asshole!” Sam screams. The anger is the only thing she feels now.

“I didn’t ghost you. I wasn’t sure what to do. I haven’t felt like this before. I keep my distance, I don’t get close to anyone.” Ash looks down. His features soften, his shoulders slack.

Sam is still angry. “You weren’t keeping your distance Friday night. You seemed to know exactly what to do.”

“I don’t want to argue. I came to apologize. To see if you would give me another chance, let me make it up to you.” He takes a step closer to her.

Sam’s anger is waning. Him being so close doesn’t help her hold on to it. “Why should I?” Her voice is quiet, soft.

“I know you like me, I can feel something between us, please don’t let me screw it up.”

Sam diverts her eyes trying to hide her feelings. She notices he is carrying a large paper bag. “What is that?”

“I brought food, a peace offering of sorts. I hope you like Mexican.”

She can’t hide the smile or her feelings. With humor in her voice, “Yes I like Mexican.” HOw can he make her forget her anger so easily?

Sam motions to the coffee table to place the food. As Ash pulls containers from the bag she resolves to guard her heart. She can’t trust him right now but she doesn’t want him to leave either.

They eat in silence for a while. Their fingers graze ever so often as they both reach for the same dish. Sam fights down the feelings boiling inside her.

Ash tries to not stare but she looks so relaxed. The passion in her eyes when she was yelling at him raised a furry inside him. He can tell she still isn’t sure about him, but she didn’t kick him out.

He needs to show she can trust him. What if he shares and it scares her off? That’s the last thing he wants to do. He knows he needs to open up if he has any chance.  
“ Sam, listen, I need to explain a little. I met your brother while we were at Northwestern. We weren’t close but were part of the same circle. I had a reputation for being a favorite of the young ladies, in truth I was just someone to keep them occupied. I dated a lot but nothing lasted more than 2 dates. I was not sociable, still aren’t. I keep my distance, I don’t get close to anybody.” 

“Why is that?” Sam asks.

Ash meets her eyes, his own dark, disturbed. Does he share more? “I’m not sure you are ready to hear my deep dark secrets. I don’t want you seeing me as a poor little lost soul.”

“We are all damaged in one way or another. It is what you do with that damage that matters.”

“I don’t know if I could handle that look in your eyes when you look at me. It might explain why I pull away though. I know you can’t promise me you won’t look at me different, but will you promise to try not to.” Ash looks like he is lost, looking to Sam for a lifeline.

“I promise to try.”

His eyes narrow and his fist clinches. “When I was twelve my parents were in a plane crash. My father was a pilot, they were flying back from Mackinac Island for their anniversary, They went down in Lake Michigan. Still really don’t know why or what happened. 

“I entered the foster system, placed with a woman and two other girls who were older. She worked a lot, how she was ever approved to be a foster mom is beyond me.” His knuckles were white and teeth clenched. “I was ignored by them for a while. Never leaving my room other than to use the bathroom or get food. About three months after I arrived Miss Lewis, the foster mom, had worked late. I heard the front door open about 11:00 PM. Staggering, she entered my room. I just laid there pretending to be asleep. I felt her slide into my bed, wrapping her arms around me. That is when the abuse started.”

Not sure what to say Sam reaches over setting her hand on his fist. He jerks like she slapped him. She leaves her hand there trying to comfort him, hoping he knows it’s support not pity.

He continued. “She encouraged the other two girls also. When I was fourteen I applied to go to a boarding school on scholarship. I was accepted, got away from her at fifteen. At school I kept to myself. The geeky, gaucky boy with long legs and arms. I got good grades. The Tech instructor took me under his care. Showed me what was possible, convinced me I could do great things even attend college.” His fist relaxed a little. “I applied to Northwestern on a whim. I was surprised when I was accepted, on a full ride. 

“That is where I met your brother. We were friends but not close. I actually saw you and your sister there. I talked to your brother but he adamantly forbade it. I think he threatened me. Three years ago I found your brother on the alumni page and we struck up a new friendship. I had a conference in Seattle a year ago, Cloe and him offered to let me stay with them so I did. I loved how their family unit worked. Made me start thinking of having my own one day.” He finally glances at her, moves his hand, holding Sam’s.

“I am sorry you had to go through that. I couldn’t imagine dealing with that.” Sam had that fire burning in her chest again. “Well thank you for sharing. I am not sure what else to say.” Her eyes fall to his chest roughly moving up and down. 

After a long silence Sam interjects, “So you have trust issues, that is understandable.”

He leans forward, head still down, staring at her under the heavy furrowed brow. His eyes begged her to understand. “Yes. As much as I hate it.” Ash pulls his hand away, leaning back. One Leg stretched out, the other bent his long arm resting on it leaning against the couch on the floor. He looks broken. 

“Ash, you’re not broken. Your hurt, which is to be accepted. Have you talked to anybody?”

“Yes, I have. You don’t get it. I want to, you make me want to. You're the reason.”

Shocked Sam just sits there looking at him. He won’t look at her. Syd moves to him laying her head on his outstretched leg. He slowly pets her. Sam scoots herself closer to him. Sam reaches her hand to his arm. Her resolve failing. Ash finally turns to her. 

He doesn't see pity in her eyes, only strength. “You are more amazing than you could realize.”

He leans towards her pressing his lips to her forehead. Sam is losing ground fast. Her voice shaking, “Ash, I do like you. There is something here but,” She takes a deep breath. Ash is looking at her scared, eyes wide, plump lips slightly parted. 

“I know you aren’t sure you can trust me. I have hurt you, betrayed you of sorts. If you will allow me to, I will prove myself to you.

They sit there just watching each other.


	10. Hidden Agenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Ash ruin things out has he found a way in?

On Saturday, Sam and Ken had gone to the north shop. They finalized plans for the launch. After they had lunch and shopped. Sam told her everything that had happened with Ash. How she was feeling, what he told her. Ken encouraged her to try to be happy. She hasn’t communicated with Ash since Thursday evening, she asked for some time.

On Monday Ash woke feeling 100 pounds heavier. The weight of the world on his shoulders. He spent Sunday lounging around the flat drinking and eating pizza. His head was pounding. He picked up his phone from the bedside table to check the time as there was a clang from the kitchen. Still groggy, he pulls himself from the bed and makes his way down the hall. 

Gale is unloading the dishwasher. Without looking at him she monotones, “Sorry but you should be up for work. I’ve made coffee.” as then looks at his phone to see it is just a little after 7:00 AM. “And please put some clothes on.”

Ash looks down at the black boxer briefs and shrugs. “Nothing you haven’t seen before.” He goes to the coffee pot pouring a cup. “Thanks, how was your family?”

“They were fine. Looks like you had a good weekend.” She motions to the beer bottles and empty pizza boxes scattered around the apartment.

“Not as good as it looks.” Ash lifts an eyebrow at Gale as the corner of his mouth turns up every so slight. Anybody but Gale and Mary would never have noticed. 

Well go get ready for work. I picked up the dry cleaning. She points to the chair in the living room.

“Gale, you know I Couldn’t survive without you right?” She doesn’t respond in any way. Ash leans over setting a small kiss on her shoulder, shakes his head and heads down the hall for his bathroom. 

He turns on the shower and checks the messages on his phone. He calls the office to let Mary know he would be late. 

Standing under the hot water he starts to relax. His mind wanders to the events of the weekend. He has told Sam his deep dark secret. She didn't run aways or kick him out. Every thought of Sam quickened his pulse and made his head spin. HIs parents told him that one day it would just happen. It would be a lightning bolt from the sky and strike him before he knew what hit him.  
They had known each other only 2 months when they got married. He could still picture the dopey look his dad got every time his mom entered the room. How her eyes would sparkle when she saw him in return. They had a fairytale love, but Ash knows not everyone does.

It’s now Tuesday, Cade has the new clients coming in. She wants me to sit in on the meeting with her. The meeting will be after lunch. Cade hasn’t shared any info other than this could be a very big account. 

Sam goes to the gym at lunch. Since over sleeping most mornings she has been spending time there on the treadmill. She takes a shower pulling her hair in a low ponytail and puts on a clean suit. She does her makeup in a neutral pallet to look professional for the meeting. She had gotten so used to Trey shadowing her, she didn’t even notice him.

She returns to the office dropping the gym bag in her office. Cade walks in. “Are you ready for the meeting? Bring your portfolio, we don’t know what they are going to want.” She seems nervous.

“We’ve got this Cadence. It will be fine. Let them sit in the conference room for a moment. We will go in a minute. It will let them think we don’t need their business and we will get the upper hand. Remember they came to us.” Sam states confidently. She thinks she sees Trey smirk.

“You’re right. We’ve got this!”

A minute later they are walking to the conference room. Sam has that feeling something horrible is about to happen. Cadence opens the door. Sam forces a smile on her face walking into the room.

It takes a moment to sink in what she is looking at. Cadence introduces them, welcoming them to Excellence. When Ash says her name, Samantha, not Miss Tripp as Cadence had introduced her she breaks from her trance. 

“Ash, what are you doing here?” Sam’s shaky voice alarms Cadence.

“You two know each other?” Cadence asks.

“Umm, yeah in a way. He is friends with my brother.”

“Well, I’m your friend too. Aren’t I?” Ash raises his eyebrow and the corner of his mouth.

Sam doesn’t say anything. He pulls out the chair and motions for her to sit to the left side of him. He sits next to her interlacing his long fingers together resting on the table. Cadence sits on his other side. She pulls out a notepad and pen, telling him to please explain how they can help him.

Ash talks about a Summer Spectacular he would like to throw for foster children of the city, making Sam smile to herself. About some of the company events that will be coming up, a company picnic, some dinner parties for clients, and a Harvest ball at the end of the season, for starters. 

Once Cadence has gotten the info she will need, she shakes his hand. He turns to Sam, asking for a moment of her time. 

‘Yes, I need to speak to Mrs. Reynolds for a moment.” Sam turns to the young lady in the cubical right outside the conference room. “Karen, can you please take Mr. Edwards to my office. I will be there in a moment.” She says turning back to him. Trey gives Ash a sight nod as he exits the conference room to follow the young lady down the hall.

Sam turns back to Cadence. “I can’t work with him. There is something going on between us and I don’t think it will be good for us to work together.” 

Cadence looks disappointed. “Sam, what is going on. You don’t act like you're dating, you act like you might hate him.”

“It’s a long story I can explain later. Let me go see what he wants and I will meet you in your office after. How do I get into these situations?” The last statement to herself but Cadence hears it and rolls her eyes.

Sam walks into her office. Ash is stretched out on the sofa. His black clothes in sharp contrast to the red leather. He stands as she walks to her desk. Sam is not saying a word to him, not even acknowledging he is there. Trey shakes Ash’s had then takes his place in the corner.

“Sam, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to ambush you like that. I forgot to tell you Thursday.”

“You couldn’t have called or text to let me know? You let me walk into the meeting, WITH MY BOSS. You made me look like an idiot. God, just when I start to trust you. How could you do this?”

“I can never make the right move with you. You don’t want me to contact you then you do. What am I supposed to do?”

Sam is furious. “You are doing whatever you want. That is the problem. You act like a gentleman but you don’t think about anybody else.” At this point Trey exits the room, closing the door behind him.

“You are all I am thinking about. I was going to do these events. I have now attended two of your events and I was impressed. I thought I would give you the business.”

‘Oh my God! Do you even hear yourself?” Sam takes a deep breath, calming herself. “I will talk to Cade, she will be in charge of your account. I will consult on things, but I don’t think we can work together. Please wait a moment. Can I get you something to drink?”

“Do you have whisky?” He looks at her, then adds, “Coffee would be great please.”

Sam goes to Cade’s office asking her to come to the kitchen with her. In the kitchen Sam starts to prepare a cup of coffee for Ash and tea for herself. Cadence get a glass of water.

“So what is going on Sam? Why do you not want to work with him really?”

“We are sort of dating, but so far it hasn’t gone well. I am not even sure you can call it dating. All we seem to do is make out or fight.” Sam leans against the counter with both hands. 

“Sounds like the best kind of datig.” Cadence wiggles her eyebrows at Sam.

“Okay well I will take the account, but he doesn’t want to work with me. If you want it back later it will be yours. Is he still in your office?”

“Yeah, we were arguing again. I need you to take this please Cade. I need some space from him. I need to try to figure out how I feel and what his motives are.” She nods her head agreeing. They go to her office.

Cadence steps in before Sam. “Mr. Edwards, could you please come to my office? We will get the contracts signed and start planning your events.”

Ash stands, looks at Sam, then follows Cadence to her office. Sam slumps down in her chair exhausted by the last hour.

Trey cautiously moves to his corner. “Are you okay Miss Tripp?”

“How do you work for that man? I really hope he doesn’t treat his employees that way.” She snaps.

“No ma’am, he is a very good boss. I’ve worked for Mr. Edwards for seven years. He knows all three of my children, by name, and last Christmas he flew my parents in from Italy to meet their newest grandchild.”

Sam sat stunned. Firstly becasue that was the most words she had ever heard come out of Trey’s mouth, and secondly becasue the more she learned about Ash the more complicated the man was. 

When she came back to herself she groaned and thumped her head down on her desk.


End file.
